


Eccentric Taste

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout Modern AU
Genre: "-smut" added to smutty chapters for those that just want that., 3somes, Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Every day life stuff also, F/F, F/M, Gen, LBGT, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Spanking, Tags added as we go along, longfellow, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: This is a modern story adeptation for Danse, Curie and Joe all living together in the same house, each being bi/pans in a polygamous relationship. They each bring something special to the relationship and interact with one another differently to balance one another out. Join them along their ride?





	1. Stir the pot

**Author's Note:**

> I know some just like smut while some others like story and then there are some that enjoy both. I will mark smutty chapters with "-smut" at the end of the chapter name.

Danse and Curie react to Joe having a date outside of the relationship.  
If it is enjoyed let me know I may write more.  


  
The house was tense after the conversation Joe had with Curie. It’s not every day one of them gets a date outside of the group. There was an awkward silence after she had stormed off, slamming the door to her room. After a few moments Danse let out a sigh, trying to smile at Joe as they sat at the dinner table. Joe had planned how to tell her that he had a date for two days. Danse had been quite a bit more understanding compared to their other partner. 

“That went better than I thought.” Danse said as he stood up to gather her dinner up.

“You’re kidding, right?” Joe replied as he put his fork and knife down.

“I’m not calling her overprotective, but she is still angry after our last……” Danse tried to reply as he motioned that he would bring Curie her food.

Joe sat staring at his plate. He knew what direction the conversation would take. “I love her, if I need to cancel to prove that I will.”

It had been quite a bit of time since Danse’s bed had become empty at night. The hole left behind had hurt the three remaining survivors had all coped with the loss in their own ways. The men acted as one would say the stereotypes could be. Joe had moved on disturbingly quickly, at least on the outside. His pistol safe had been moved to the basement and it’s contents disassembled. Curie had changed the combination for him. Danse still welled up in private as he tried to be the unyielding anchor of the house. Curie coped by picking up the pieces of her two boys. Shaun who only visited on the weekends still had his time occupied by his father and two ‘roomates’ that he had come to enjoy.

“I know that you know… She isn’t a replacement. No one gets ‘replaced’ Danse.” Joe added looking up to him.

“Oh no, of course not Joe.” Danse stuttered in response. He was caught off guard having their eyes meet.

“I love you too Danse.” Joe said smiling as he added after, “I respect your and Curie’s view and appreciate your support.”

Danse nodded not knowing what else to say. The only thing he could do was blurt out the first thing that came to mind. “Just don’t get hurt okay? You’re not sure if she thinks she is going to just hop into something with the rest of us or be disgusted or-”. He stopped seeing Joe nod in agreement.

“You two and your son are my top priority.” Joe sighed as he leaned back between bites. He added, “No sex, or allowing her over until the green light from you both. If it even progresses that far in the first place.” 

Danse nodded in agreement. Knowing they had been on the same page the whole time. It was that point he realized Curie’s food was getting cold and she was probably upstairs pacing or sobbing in a book. He motioned again to say he was going upstairs.

“I got this down here.” Joe stated as he waved him. “If I don’t see you later have a good night and be safe at work.”

Danse said goodnight and darted upstairs leaving Joe with his thoughts.

*

Later that night Joe slept heavily in bed. It wasn’t atypical for him to have Curie join him, except this time it wasn’t to sleep. Her loose fit, light blue pajamas hid a bombshell figure but was very fine and thin cotton. She was very specific in her movements and choice of clothing. It was at most to tease but more for conversation. She lay on top of his sheets causing a slight claustrophobia. It would normally wake him if it wasn’t for the fact she had lay her hand on his chest first. 

Curie let put a disappointed loud sigh ripping him from his slumber. His eyes glared at the ceiling as he felt her gaze on the side if his head. She knew how to push all his buttons.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Joe asked as calmly as he could.

“Danse told me more about zis woman. I want to apologize for my actions but not my feelings on zis matter.” She stated sternly.

Joe rolled over and tugged on his sheets, “Under or off Lovie.”

Curie shuffled around grinning to get under the sheets. “Do you understand my feelings, my love? I don’t want to seem like I am being… Excuse my language, ‘a bitch’.” She stated while she lay back down pressing her body into his side.

Joe knew what she was doing and had already planned ahead. He could feel her nipples through the thinly woven cotton. “By all means I do. It’s why I was trying to figure how to tell you about Madeleine. It didn’t feel like a good idea for me to charge after you.”

By this time Curie had placed her arm back on his abdomen, draping her hand over his far shoulder. “Love, you tease by wearing no shirt.” her legs wrapped over his. And her eyes widened. She let out a feigned gasp, “You have no clothes on! You naughty boy!”

“I do have socks on as a matter of fact.” Joe replied. He knew how to push her buttons also. 

“You are too much sometimes monsieur.” Curie shook her head and grinned moving her hand to his nipple punching it lightly. 

Joe was in mid kiss of her forehead as his movements jerked to swat her hands away. The two chuckled for a few seconds. Before he looked over at his clock.

“Damn woman its 3 am! Why the-” he started.

Curie put her fingers over his mouth wiggling her breasts against his body. “Ah, don’t make zis my fault.”

He licked her digits making her squeak. She smeared the saliva over his face by quickly making circular motions.

“I swear if it wasn’t you Lovie… When the hell do you sleep? I swear you are a robot.”

Curie giggled as she slid her hands back to his chest and took a deep breath. They closed their eyes and after some time had both had slipped into rhythmic breathing.


	2. She was waiting -smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe returns from a date with Maddy and quells fears that Curie has.

An awkward silence fell over Madeleine and Joe after ordering their lunch. She knew he was already in two relationships. She had so many questions but didn't know when a good time to ask them would be. Joe could see them in her face and had feared the only reason she agreed to a date was out of curiosity or worse, to try to get in with his partners for sex.

“I’m sure we are both wearing it on our faces. So, should we just get it out of the way?” Joe asked.

Madeleine wasn’t used to such bluntness on a first date and had been caught off guard. She stumbled for words.

“I’m sorry. I have this nasty habit to be pretty forward about some things when feelings are cornered. No offense is meant Madeleine.” He added leaning back in the chair to place a napkin in his lap, “It’s not normally what I would figure to start conversation or relationship wise…Being in polygamous relationships So.”

“Well first off, call me Maddy. I have a thousand questions have popped up but I wouldn't know where to start to be honest. The only thing is I don't know how to approach asking a question without sounding…. ” Madeline looked for the right words while reaching for her glass. “Offensive? I am curious of course but don’t want to seem judgmental. To be honest I don’t know how I feel about ‘living the dream’ or expectations on people. We are supposed to get married, house, cars, pets and 2.3 kids. What if I don't want that?”

Joe smiled, “Oh I agree and to boot we don’t get much support or understanding. It’s can be hard to break the mold. Well we just kind of happened. Each of us brings different things to the family as a whole. There is no way I will speak for them but… Danse and I are mutually ‘the first man’ for each other. He grounds me in many ways. It’s a bit odd for us both being we work in industries that don't exactly welcome anything but the hetero lifestyle.” As their food arrived he paused until the waitress left, “We don’t compete.. Well Danse and I try not to. Then there is Curie, huge sweetheart. We complement one another in ways that Danse and I can't. She is going to med school, hellishly intelligent and very much so the innocent type.” Joe chuckled picking up his utensils and began cutting his food, “Since she and I have no filter about the human body we can sometimes urk Danse.”

“So why me? Why ask me out? Why not one of them?” Madeline asked covering her mouth.

“Well to be honest your laugh.” He replied grinning. “Also their overall lives or timing isn’t always the same as mine. She needs to focus on school, he and I work different hours. Boredom sets in sometimes.” Joe straightened up between bites of steak, “You aren’t replacing anyone. You are complimenting my life further, accentuating it even. In essence just dating now, right?”

“That isn’t exactly how I pictured the situation I guess.” She replied blushing. “They are okay with us? Do they know?”

“Oh… Oh! Of course they know!” He exclaimed. “It is a part if the mutual consent. Neither of them are in a place to want to date.” 

He went over the house rules of no sex with outside partners without consent of ‘in house’ partners first, they each had equal say in things involving subjects involved within the walls. He also stressed that this didn't mean she would date them and that they were also the priority. 

They had German chocolate cake after with a subject change focusing more on him working in the construction industry while going to school part time. She was in school for a science degree in astronomy. They spent more time eating sweets as slowly as possible to make the date take longer.

 

*

 

Curie sat in the living room like a parent waiting for a child. He was supposed to come back in soon and she couldn't focus on class so had chosen to stay home instead. The only thing to calm her nerves was reading smut fanfic instead on her tablet. Danse was on his shift making her even more nervous even though he was working a desk position for a while. She had been dressed down in bluejeans and one of Joe’s sweatshirts.

Joe tried to open the door as quietly as possible but was still greeted by the giddy yet nervous woman of the house. Curie had darted over as soon as his key slid into the lock, spooking Joe as the door was opened.

“Hello, love. How did it go?” Curie asked pulling her text book close to her chest.

“I would say fairly well” Joe replied.

Curie had a confusing look on her face that Joe couldn't read, something between dread and elation. She bit her bottom lip, a habit she had picked up over the years of knowing her. Joe grabbed her by the hips, pulling her in and kissed her. The air in her lungs escaped her nostrils as her eyes closed. They held position for a few seconds before she pulled away. She was content with not smelling “You, me, hot cocoa and a chat.” She ordered as took him by the hand and almost dragged him into the kitchen, placing her book on a pile of others as they went. 

He went to grab the mugs and marshmallows while she warmed up water for the hot chocolate. They didn't know what one would start talking first. Joe wasn't as aggressive with Curie as he had been with Maddy. He actually feared what she had to say. She was being sweet though, trusted him and was genuinely curious of how the night went.

“So.. This Madeleine, tell me more about her.” Curie said leaning against the kitchen counter as she crossed her arms.

As Joe sat down at the kitchen table he stated, “26, working on a Doctorate in Astronomy, knows a few languages, intern and fan girls over things sci fi.”

Curie nodded while listening. She didn't really know what to make of it but didn't hide her jealousy. “What does she enjoy?”

“Star Trek is what had gotten us to start talking. I did my Shatner-Kirk impersonation, she replied with ‘fascinating’.” He responded while nodding. After clearing his drying throat he began to continue, “Madeleine isn’t replacing you sweetie.”

Curie heard the water was conveniently ready and begun to turn around in mid sentence, hiding her face. Her reply faded the longer she spoke, “I never thought such a thing my love.”

Joe stood up and walked up behind Curie waiting for her to finish pouring the drinks before wrapping his arms around her. His lips pressed against the back of her head making her eyes close with a smile. Her anxiety disappeared as her expression changed into a smirk with her elbow hit him in the gut. She turned to wrap her arms around him.

“Uhm… Curie, you are supposed to be in class right now.”

“Oui.” She admitted sheepishly.

“What are you doing home?” He asked after realizing she should of been gone for a few hours.

“Claiming what is mine.” She responded as-a-matter-of-factly with a small hint of anxiety returning. 

“How do you want to do that?” He asked, realizing she had on one of his sweatshirts with no bra on.

Joe realized what she was getting at. Curie never enjoyed instigating spontaneous sex. It was always planned, those involved knew it was coming. She was out on a limb, but the glow and grin she always had made it very apparent. 

She wet kissed the tip of his nose lightly as her hands unbuttoned his pants. She cupped his sack feeling how full he was. Curie knew he hadn’t done anything on his date. Her hands moved up his shirt letting his pants drop to claw his chest. “Show me.” she said undoing her pants and sliding them down before hopping up on the counter. Her hands went through Joe's hair and lightly pushed him down between her legs. She had begun to relax more, giggling lightly laying her legs on his shoulders possessively stating, “Mine.”

Joe didn't put much resistance, he loved giving into her whenever he could. Curie was his white rose, he didn't want to corrupt her by getting as dirty as he could. He began kissing her inner thigh and caressed them softly with the back is hands. His right hand glided lightly up the stolen shirt as the other spread her lips apart letting his tongue enter her slowly.

She grabbed his hand before he could make it to her breast. Curie bit her lip as the warmth began to overcome her body. She let the back of her feet dig in slightly into Joe's back. Her hips began to gyrate as his tongue slid up and down inside her.

Joe tried to push his way further up her shirt. His other hand maneuvered around to rub her clit, lightly licking his fingers before sliding back and forth over it. 

Curie moaned and chuckled while blocking his hand, “No. Keep both hands down there by you.” She took her free hand and continued clawing at the back of his head. His whimpering was something she enjoyed. It was addictive for her, feeling the need to have a little power over him. She began to cup her own breast while leaning her head back taking deep breaths.

Curie moaned louder without any form of restraint as she spread her legs further letting him have more room to enjoy her. Joe paused long enough to stick his fingers in his mouth, sliding them into her after. He began to lose control trying to stand up to kiss her lips and pouted as she stopped him.

“I need to taste your lips. Don't deny me that.” he begged her.

Curie complied sliding her legs off of him completely. She beamed as he maneuvered up to meet her hazy gaze. Her hand tracing his chin as their tongues dove in to meet one another. Their eyes closed in the passionate kiss and she felt his member pressing against her leg. 

Curie pulled away, giving Joe a playful smile, “You tease”.

“I tease?” He responded as he wrapped his arms around her tugging her off the counter before she could react.

Curie floundered for something to grab as he went to prop her, “No-no. From behind.” She stated while wiggling out of his grasp and onto her feet. Joe admired her while she turned around and coyly looked over her shoulder. He began to get flustered, wanting to do all sorts of things to her. He had more kinks than she enjoyed and they both had accepted this difference. His hands began to glide from her thighs up her sides. She guided him inside her and bit her lip. They moaned in unison as he entered her. Curie’s head slumped down feeling him go straight for her g spot gliding in and out slowly.

She moaned placing her hands on the backsplash. Joe noticed Curie bracing herself giving a few more slow strokes before picking up speed. She let out a squeak feigning surprise. He slid his hand up the sweatshirt and began to lightly grunt as he felt her clench around him.

“Fuck sweetie, I love when you wear our clothes.” Joe mumbled trying to focus on going faster. “Ah my love... I do zis turn you on more. I…” She stumbled for more words before trying not to giggle. He hushed her pausing long enough to reply, “Honey, it’s okay, dirty talk isn’t your thing. Just take it good like you do.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Her face was red and body was hot to the touch. Curie loved the sound of his hips clapping into her, just the thought of it would make her pulse. She tried to dig her fingers into the counter knowing when he was doing it she would quickly unravel. His free hand lifted the back of the sweatshirt she wore on his hand's way up to her shoulder.

Curie felt it was close, her skin was sensitive and lightly sweating. She looked back over her shoulder back at him moaning lightly. “Please, climax with me?” She begged. Joe doubled down on her, loving her react by having her body begin to go rigid. Curie began to chant “Oui!” as her body began to feel the tension quickly build up. Her eyes shut and her body gave in to a thunderous feeling. She came like a crashing wave, moaning loudly as she begged, “Please my love! Do it please!”

Joe was relentless in his movements, thrusting away holding back his own pleasure as much as he could. “No Curie, I wanna look in your eyes.” Curie groaned feeling her legs buckle as the rest of her body began to quiver. She pulled her head up and tapped him on his thigh. Joe looked down watching his member as he slowly glided out having his own legs buckle. He didn't want to wait long, twirling her over as soon as she stood up. Curie let out a squeak with a devilish grin. Joe propped her up and slid himself back in making sure she felt his shaft stimulate her clit. She pulled the sweatshirt off and pressed her body against his. Their lips pressed against each other and she began to claw at his back. She hadn’t completely calmed down yet from the first orgasm and began to feel her core tighten up again. Joe started kissing her neck as his hands grasped at her body.

Curie whispered, “Don't keep it from me again.” 

“I can't sweetheart, don't worry.” Joe admitted.

Joe picked up speed a just enough to give in. Their gaze locked, both knowing he was close. She gasped lightly every time her still jittery body bucked into him. Then she grinned, Curie could see in his eyes that he wasn't waiting much longer. “Now.” She whispered to him. He complied with her order, groaning loudly as his motion turned sporadic. Her hands pulled him in closer feeling him throb as he came.

“Yes, it’s what I want. Do not pretend that zis is it.” Curie muttered with a content grin.

“More.” Joe confirmed. His heart beat so hard he could feel it in his throat.

“My room.” Curie proposed as Joe slid out and let her down. 

Curie pecked his cheek before grabbing his sweatshirt, “Get my pants and meet me in a few minutes.” 

That evening, Danse came off work he found two cups of cold chocolate and the faint smell of sex in the kitchen. As quietly as possible he made his way upstairs and peeked into Curie’s room and saw them both a tangled hot mess. “Pizza night” He thought to himself smirking, actively trying to not let his mind go astray too far.


	3. Breaking ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets

The four of them sat in a restaurant booth waiting for an early dinner to arrive. They all dressed well and put their best faces forward but hadn't wanted to make it too much of a formal affair. Joe in a grey t-shirt, an unbuttoned flannel and blue cargo pants. Danse in a dark blue polo and khakis and both ladies had chosen to wear dresses. Curie wore white, ending just below the knees and Maddy wore a blue one that went down to her ankles. An early dinner arrangement had worked out best for everyone because Danse had to work that night and National Geographic was going to have a marathon on the rainforest Curie had wanted to see. She sat next to Maddy and across from Danse. This had been done on purpose so Curie couldn't kick Joe, only Danse could prompt him by tapping his foot. The other outcome was that the two women would have to sit next to one another. Up to this point, they had all been getting along until Maddy had asked how the two men met.

 

“It’s kind of a thing to go on range and have it raining. The adage is if it ain't rainin' it ain't trainin’. So many of the places we train at have extreme weather conditions in purpose. Shitty but not out of the ordinary. Some of my guys had gotten back from being overseas and had wanted to just relax but someone higher up wanted us to ‘expend some rounds’. Pretty annoying to be completely honest. So there he was, wearing full body armor in his new uniform. Monitoring his troops as his senior enlisted went over the safety briefing before hand. You could tell they had been reservists, most of them had this glow on their faces and seemed awkward. It was kind of like ‘Now I get to live that one level on COD Modern Warfare’ and to be honest in some ways it was painful.” said Joe.

 

“Hey now. Your guys didn't look much better.” Danse retorted very defensively. “You looked like a bunch of unkempt ragtag militia guys that spent all their money on gear and guns.”

 

“I don’t understand. What do you guys mean?” asked Maddy.

 

Curie smirked and stirred her tea, knowing it was best to not get involved. 

 

Joe’s brow went up as he looked at Danse, “I was a senior enlisted for a small Special Forces support team back then. You were an officer in charge of weekend warriors. You guys didn’t know anything more than by the book.”

 

Dance rolled his eyes. He had always been more by the book than Joe but understood the difference in mantra. His voice went grave, stating, “Why don’t you mention I was new at the time.”

 

“And I have never judged you for it even though you always get defensive.” Joe said slightly shrugging.

 

By now Curie had already started kicking Danse lightly to get him to calm down. Maddy had picked up on the friction the two had, but also saw how that strangely complimented one another.

 

Joe looked to Maddy, “The problem is, we didn't start off on the right foot. It was more of an argument really. He didn't think it looked good that most of us hadn't shaved in a few days or that we wore our old faded gear. To be honest I can understand from a military bearing point of view how that looks. Especially with new troops.”

 

“Or the fact you all used first names, had unkempt hair and appeared to not show up to the safety briefing before we started.” Danse added.

 

Maddy shook her head not understanding.

 

“Under normal circumstances, many groups wear all their gear to get themselves ready. Body armor, helmets or anything else you can think of. It's to get you familiarized with what you are doing. We literally had to just go spend money on ammo or lose that much for the budget of the next year, it's how the US government works. So we had already been there a few hours.” Joe noted, unraveling the cloth napkin and placing it across his lap.

 

Danse again jumped in, “We hadn’t known that. So with all of these things adding up one of the guys on his team appeared to be hitting on one of my subordinates so I…” he paused long enough to look for the right words but was interrupted by Joe.

 

“He thought Hancock was hitting on Haylen, of course pissing off Rhys, her at the time boyfriend in the infantry, and Danse stepped in. So I, in turn, got between them. The next problem we faced was he saw my name tag and thought it was a fake patch.” Joe said smirking.

 

Curie by this point began to giggle as the tea cup went up to her mouth as she mentioned, “She even know your last name?”

 

Maddy looked at the reaction of all three of them. Curie by this point, tried to keep a straight face while drinking her tea. Danse finally looked like he had an upper hand in an argument and smiled.

 

“My last name is spelt P-h-u-k-a but pronounced ‘fuh-ka.” Joe stated looking at Maddy with half a grin as he tried to feign anger. He lightly tapped his fist on the table looking at Curie pretending to snap, “So yes the running joke is ‘What is up fucker?’ Okay Curie? You heard me say it.”

 

Curie lost it. By this time the drink had been placed back down knowing she would have dropped her glass or spat anything in her mouth out across the table. One hand slapped the table while the other covered a gleaming grin.

 

Danse chuckling defended Curie’s reaction, “I seriously thought it was a joke. All day at the range to this point Joe was the only one they didn't use a first name for. They just kept calling him by his last name and I thought they were calling him ‘fucker’ like some kind of running vulgar joke. So when I saw his name tag that's when I finally lost my cool.”

 

Maddy was at a loss for words and couldn't do anything but cover her mouth to hide a chuckle. The ice had officially been broken. At least as far as conversation goes. Granted Curie was still leaning away a bit from her subtly but for Joe and Danse the fact they sat next to one another had shown at least more than just a tolerance or acceptance. The fact she got involved with the two men ribbing one another was another sign of comfort.

 

“So next thing you know, we got into it for that. But as far as the actual range was concerned Danse sucks at shooting pistols. As an officer he is supposed to be on higher standards to show good leadership. So, of course guess who helped?” Joe had made a point to make that known.

 

Danse added as a matter of factly, “At least we brought MREs or you would've not had lunch that day.”

 

The four of them had been happy with how things had been going. The food showed up and talking had slowed down. 

 

-

 

Danse and Curie both headed back to the house while Joe drove Maddy home. 

 

Curie was driving while Danse had the chair leaned back and was pretending to snooze before having to go into work. She didn't drive as often and he was a control freak as far as the car goes. His reaction was more to not hit an imaginary break, not that her driving was bad by any means. The lights had all been green until about half way home but luck had to run out. They approached an intersection, and he knew what was coming.

 

“She is pretty.” Curie said while tracing the logo of the car manufacturer on the steering wheel.

 

Danse let his eyes widen open, the jig was up. They both knew what their minds were on. It was quiet, the lights lining the streets and outside of the buildings had given off a glow that staved off the darkness just enough in between each of them.

 

“Is she?” Danse replied, hesitant that it was a bait for argument.

 

Curie chuckled, “Yes. Do not pretend to not of seen it.” She stretched her neck to the left as her passenger adjusted the seat back up.

 

Danse focused his attention on her and not the road in front of them as his hand reached out to rub her neck muscles lightly. He spoke having his voice deepen, “Well I can tell you feel so. Tell me how you feel.”.

 

“Partially inadequate, although very good that he would be willing to let us know I suppose.” Curie commented as the light turned green.

 

Time slowed down as soon as the words left her mouth. She felt as if it was a slip of the tongue and soon as she made the left turn. Danse looked forward, picking up on the feelings that had just just bubbled up. Curie felt a lot of regret.

 

“Sins of my past, sweetheart. A life lesson that let our worlds all blossom together.” he said as softly as possible to try to ease her. “Piper was my loss of indiscretions in my old marriage.” Danse couldn't go on, he had lost his family lying to both Nora and Piper about one another. His head slumped forward before continuing, “It’s why we have our arrangement. Right?”

 

“Partially inadequate.” Curie repeated. Trying to keep her focus on the road.

 

Danse sighed knowing the feeling to an extent. The fourth partner they had in the house wanted to sleep with Joe for the same reasons. They had a much broader range of kinks. Each member brought something something to the table for the others though. Stability on emotional, economic levels and sexual experimentation. 

 

“Should we do the same? Would we end up just moving on and out?” she asked Danse. Her eyes welled up just enough that he wasn't able to see but her voice still quivering slightly.

 

“Curie, he would drop her like a bad habit for ether us and you know that.” Danse said turning to face her slightly. His hand went on her thigh to try to comfort her more as they hit another red light. “Did you see the look in his eyes when you sat next to Maddy? When you started talking to her right away?” Danse asked as his voice went up higher. Her eyes diverted from the light long enough to see his eyes brighten to her as he added, “He normally isn’t in control, he chooses not to be. This situation is the first one Joe has added into our world. He would still end it if we told him to.”

 

Curie nodded abruptly, taking his hand and pulling it up to her face. She kissed the back of it and felt it slide across her chin, closing her eyes long enough for Danse to say, “Green.”

 

-

 

Joe and Maddy had the reverse luck. All reds for the first half. She only really spoke at the worst times for Joe who had to focus on the road.

 

 

“She is pretty.” Maddy finally started.

 

“She is completely and undeniably gorgeous.” he replied fighting the urge to place her hand on her thigh. Between the fact he hadn't gotten permission from his two partners yet and what he had just said, Joe realized he wasn't showing a very positive signal.

 

“So… Why are we doing this again? Are you trying to get back at her for something?” she asked squinting her eyes slightly.

 

“Fuck, I need a red light right now.” he mumbled to himself. He left his mouth open for a second while leaning his head toward her. “I have hard barriers I guess you could say.” He paused to look for the right thing to say without taking his concentration away. 

 

Maddy realized he was having a hard time with his words as well as concentration. She began to bite her fingers on her right hand and moved her left hand to his arm to try to comfort him. He didn't give her time to say much.

 

“Curie is a flower. Very delicate, pure and innocent.” Joe said. He let out a slight hiccup and continued with restraint in his voice, “There are things I can't do to her. We have tried some and it’s not her thing. I will not force her to do them. And the same goes for Danse.”

 

Maddy felt heat start to radiate from her body. Her pulse quickened knowing they may be on the same page. Joe had been very forward with what he would and wouldn't do and say to her up to this point. “So is that why I am here?”

 

Joe took a deep sigh feeling his chest tighten. He pulled over in a parking lot and drove around looking for a free space for a few seconds. It felt like forever for the both of them before he was able to concentrate solely on her.

 

He looked her over once and fought the rubber band tightening around his chest with a slow deep breath. “We will not begin anything without both of their permission. Understood?”

 

She began to beam, knowing her voice was giving way and becoming faint as she asked, “won’t do what without their permission?”

 

His eyes appeared to pierce through her clothes, something she didn't mind one bit. It was like a dam that broke when he spoke, “Maddy, I trust you. Normally I am the submissive person in a relationship. No matter what role I’ve taken in one my mind has always been sexual. I don’t dare push boundaries that others don’t want to push. You seem to bring something different in me out.” Joe felt the tension disappear as he went on, “It’s not rambling, there are things I want to do to you. Kinky things. Dirty things.”

 

Maddy felt flush and tried to keep her hands in her lap. She wondered to herself, “Are we going to just casually talk about sex?” There was no way to control her breath as she felt it go shallow and slow.

 

Joe rubbed his lips for a second and leaned into her space slightly, “I want to fuck you. Whenever I want, however I want.” He could feel himself grow in his pants. It felt good seeing her reaction.

 

Maddy couldn't help but have her eyes widen along with a grin. She had long fantasized about a few things but had never found someone that would experiment in such ways with her. To top it off there was a strange feeling of power seeing him tense and prying it from him. “That's not good enough. Tell me more. I should know what I’m getting into.” She ordered.

 

Joe turned to having a sheepish look on his face. The tension in his chest was melting away slightly. “First off, STI checks for us both. Second, at any time that one of us wants to stop we both stop. Third, contraception on both ends. Although I prefer bareback so much more, condoms are not negotiable with STIs. Fourth, no alcohol, period. If I have drank anything within a few hours of us meeting or I think I smell it on you, no sex. Fifth, this isn’t exactly fair but no sex with others for you without my permission. Last but not least, if they say stop I stop.”

 

Her jaw dropped suddenly as it was a lot at first to take in and definitely not the direction she thought it would go. Maddy was still happy to have the conversation. “Wait so you can fuck three people but I can only be with you? The rest makes sense and I can respect that but…”

 

There was silence in the car for a few moments that lasted an eternity.

 

His voice shook a bit as he spoke, “Yeah, I am on a limb here. It is a lot to take in. Curie is going to school to cure diseases, Danse lost a marriage sleeping around. It’s their requests that I happily will oblige to. It's understandable if we don't want to take this any further. It’s my responsibility to be open with you and them. To not harm them or you.” 

 

She nodded as he explained the situation. It made sense to her, going on a limb for his loves but still trying to take care of his own gratification. Even though it was something she had never tried herself she was still a bit put off by the control of only being with him.. Maddy let out a slight chuckle and replied, “I thought you were going to talk to me dirty right now to be honest.” she nodded as she continued, “But you are trying to respect your partners. If we are going to talk boundries first that’s something I like.”

 

Joe nodded letting out a deep sigh. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, wondering what she tasted like. To keep his mind off of action he continued, “I’ve not set any parameters with them yet. So I don't know how I feel about starting that part of the relationship yet.”

 

“Can I know what to look forward to?”

 

Joe’s lips curled at the prospect, “Well let me leave it at this… As long as we aren't going to play with urine, poop, animals or underage individuals. I am inclined. If we hit a boundary, I will tell you.”

 

Maddy nodded leaning into him and had wanted to hop into his lap but understood the situation enough to know. “Will you have a name for me?”

 

Joe could see the texture of her lips as they moved and began to think of the things he wanted to see them do. His breath went shallow for a bit and had to fight the urge. “Well that depends, we should talk about your boundaries as well first. I am not into degrading someone if they don’t want it. I am not used to being the dominant one.”

 

Maddy nodded in agreement, “I’ve not done much, myself so to be honest let me mull it over. I still need to think about this sex with only you part to be honest.”

 

Joe pursed his lips together slightly at the last part of her response. “It's a part of their side of the agreement, a trust thing we had talked about before they met you. I can see both views on this.” He didn't know what more he could say. It wasn't right to restrict her, in fact he would probably ask to watch. The other side was to make sure he didn't bring a disease home. The last thing he wanted to do to Shaun would be to take his father away or ruin the potential lives if Danse or Curie.

 

For now let's just take me home.” she pointed her finger at him and leaned back arching her chest up slightly. “No funny business, yet.” 

 

Joe nodded in agreement as he chucked. He was a gentleman the rest of the way home.

 

After he dropped her off, she plopped down on the couch in her small living room. While cracking open a book her mind wandered around. She tried to put herself into everyone's shoes. How put off was Curie by the ideas of them having sex? Does she have a right to be mad with two hunky men in the house with her? Her mind began to wander to thinking if Joe and Danse. Then She and Joe. Her body hummed lightly at the perspective of being his center of attention. She had a few thoughts about fantasies she had. Ones that nobody in her past wanted to do with her. Her body began to get warm at the idea of being bent over and spanked. The empowerment of being able to use a strapon and fuck a man.

 

She shook her head unable to read and noticed that after 10 minutes she hadn’t moved past one page. She looked around to make sure her roommate wasn't home and went back to her room to take care of her frustration.


	4. Curie's Assumption- smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot with smut. Do you really want me to ruin it?

It was a typical early Monday morning with the sun about to peek up, birds chirping in the back yard and the potential for another great day. Since she didn’t have class, Curie had stayed up reading trashy online romance novels all night and didn't seem worse for wear at all. She was the type that could run for a very long time before hitting empty. Joe had often reminded “Robo-Girlfriend” to recharge her batteries and Danse would lecture her on sleep deprivation. She didn’t mind much, it just reminded her how much they cared. Danse had just stumbled upstairs after kissing her forehead. He had been working the night shift. “Another safe day back home.” she thought to herself. Right at a good part her tablet died. She sulked while getting up, remembering her charger was still upstairs. Of course she was going to have to get up.

Curie knew arousal from the stories was going to happen. It’s why she had worn a shirt that belong to Danse and a pair of Joe’s sweatpants. Once she reached her room she could hear Danse in the master bedroom showering. She peeked in on Joe, whom had left his door open with the lights off. After reaching her own room she made sure her door was closed and plugged her tablet into the charger and proceeded to take her bra off without taking Danse’s shirt off. She paused long enough to think about how she loved the scent of both her men. While laying back onto the bed Curie thought about the idea of Danse on top of her. The feeling of clawing at his triceps while two pair of hands explored her body. She slipped a hand up her shirt and lightly pinched a nipple wishing it was Joe’s lips. What she didn't think about was that as soon as she lay down, her body would say, “Sleep. What a good idea!” 

-

Curie woke from a sultry dream to a loud noise. At first she was too out of it to know what was going on, but could hear grunting. She sat up rubbing her eyes and realized it had been a few hours. As soon as more grunting was heard, curiosity made her dart for the door wondering what was going on. 

 

“Oh God... Damnit... More you fucker!” Joe tried to exclaim as quietly as he could. 

 

“Can you not? It’s not my thing.” Danse responded. 

 

Her eyes glowed at the prospect of what was happening. As quietly as possible Curie opened her door wincing at every little noise that was made. She tried to calculate the best way to not be loud. How to turn the handle, open the door and then slowly turn her handle back. Her face winced with each sound she made, every light creak she thought she heard on the floor, toes rubbing against the carpet in the hallway. All until she reached Joe’s door. Her heart raced. Joe and Danse didn't have as sex often at all. What made it worse was after they had begun competing over the at the time women in the house they had all but stopped. There was intimacy but not as much, if any, sex.

 

“I don’t think that I’m adequate to do this.” Danse quietly said back.

“Bullshit Dance ge-” Joe couldn’t finish, moaning into a pillow.

 

Curie could see it, Danse riding Joe. Joe loved anal and had tried to get Curie to use a strap on. Her hand instantly went up the shirt she wore. Massaging her breasts lightly and pinching at her nipples. She bit her bottom lip hearing Joe moaning into the pillow. Her mind wandered to the penetration.

 

“Too much friction, more lube Danse.” Joe said out of breath with his voice cracking. “Please make sure it’s warm this time.”

 

Her skin blushed while she imagined Joe laying on the bed wiggling his ass at Danse. Danse was long and thick. It had been a while so she knew they had to take things slow. She leaned head first into the door jam trim to Joe’s room making as little noise as possible and slid a hand down between her legs.

 

“Like that?” Danse asked with a deep voice.

 

Curie pictured the sexiest look on their faces. The gratified looks knowing he was sliding inside. Eyes closed, small smile and a little sigh as he entered the first time.

 

“Don’t clench up.” Danse added quickly. “I don't want to make this worse.”

 

“Damnit Danse, don't be such a bitch. I can take it. Now get in deeper.” Joe snapped.

 

Curie began to pet her mound, flicking her clit and sliding her middle finger making her body flinch slightly. She tried to stifle a gasp. She could hear Joe moaning into his pillow. Danse was the kind that liked to get close as possible. As much skin on skin contact as he can. She loved when he surrounded her. Joe’s tone went lighter and softer. 

 

Danse chuckled, “That it?” 

“Mmhmm.” Joe responded from the pillow. 

 

She could hear Joe say more things but it was inaudible. Her mind was too busey racing thinking of Danse’s sweat dripping onto Joe’s back. How his ass cheeks must look being separated by Danse’s thick member. 

 

Joe gasped and whispered, “I’m going numb Danse.”

 

“Should I stop?”

 

“Why… The… Hell… Would-I-want-” Joe began gasping and whimpering.

 

Curie’s knees went weak and tried to regain her balance. With her hands caught in her shirt the only way she could go was into the door making a loud thud noise with the side of her face. Things went quiet for a second.

 

“What was that? Your son isn't still here is he?” Joe asked frantically.

 

“Spring break isn't for another week or... So I thought?!” Danse replied as flustered as possible.

 

It felt like time had stopped for Curie, trying to open the door only to find it locked. She could hear them rustling around and was so mad at herself for ruining one of their rare moments of intimacy.

 

“Oh no, it’s me! No Shaun here.” she said still fumbling with her cheek and the door at the same time.

 

The door jetted open to see Danse wide eyed and jaw hanging out of fear. Curie tried to hide a sheepish grin that soon turned into a confused face seeing that the mn in front of her was fully dressed. She tried to look to past Danse to see Joe laying face first on the bed with his hands on and no shirt.

 

“Hey babe” Joe said waving and wincing around Danse.

 

Danse looked back at Joe, “He is having problems with a muscle by his shoulder blade. I say it-”

 

“Seriously you guys?! A muscle!?” she motioned to the two of them.

 

Danse was completely confused at what she meant. Joe, being further away noted she was wearing their clothes and smirked. The three of them stood there in disarray for a moment. Curie’s arousal finally became apparent to Danse after noticing her nippes poking through his shirt. His only reaction was to grin and lean against the door jam, inadvertently blocking Joe, who was standing up and trying to shuffle his erect member into a more comfortable position.

 

“You were reading stuff on that website again, weren’t you?” Danse queried.

 

By this point Joe pushed his way into the conversation and marveled and a confused Curie. His hand was wrapped around Danse and he started to pull him toward the bed giving Curie a look. She didn't exactly know what to make if the situation. 

 

“Sweetheart, sweetie-pie, lovie. Get in here and suck Danse off for me or close the door.” Joe said coyly.

 

Danse stumbled with words until Joe kissed them away. Joe pushed Danse on the bed then slid the palm of his hand across his partner's crotch. Watching Danse’s member swell in his pants. 

Curie skipped into the room. Danse watched his two lovers glow as they got on their knees while they tugged his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Joe’s hands slid up the shirt Curie wore and he began to play with her breasts. Danse began to groan as the two of them took turns licking his shaft. Joe pulled his hands out and stood up, pulling Dances shirt up to reveal his muscular build. Curie looked up with beaming eyes to see her two men men toppless. 

She suckled on Danse’s tip while Joe moved behind him and clawed at his chest lightly. Joe began to nibble on his lovers neck making Danse moan and Curie grin. Their hearts all raced at what was happening. It was rare that the three of them had this kind of time together and they were going to enjoy it.

 

“Her pussy looks so alone. Do you mind if I lick her?” Joe asked quietly.

Danse just nodded as Joe moved off the bed. Danse then moved to lay down completely and Curie followed him not wanting to take him out of her mouth. She could feel Joe caressing her lightly through the thin worn cloth. Danse had one hand on her shoulder and the other going through her hair. She paused and looked into Danse’s eyes and took as much of him into her mouth as she could gagging for a second. Danse groaned loudly and clawed lightly into her shoulder as his body tensed.

Her body shuddered at feeling Joe slide the sweatpants down her thighs. His tongue began rapping across her cheeks with intermittent slow wet kisses. Her back arched, pressing her breasts into Danse’s legs and giving Joe a better angle to lick. Danse raised his legs slightly to press against Curie’s breasts as she took what couldn’t fit in her mouth with a hand and thumbed the fleshy part of his shaft.

Curie moaned lightly feeling Joe slide his fingers around her lips to make it easier to penetrate with his tongue. The sensations of her reaction sent a shiver up Danse. Joe chuckled seeing the chain reaction. His tongue began to weave around, zig-zagging across Curie, making her twitch and gasp. Hungering and sucking on Danse harder as she went down on him.

Danse could feel the heat from her body raise and sighed deeply looking down at her. Seeing Joe behind Curie’s ass every time she bobbed down on him brought him closer and closer. Danse couldn't take much more. With his jaw slowly dropped, body was tensed up while breathing began to get shallow and erratic, it couldn't be more apparent. 

 

“Cum for me, my love” she whispered quickly to him.

 

Curie was, very wet. It was hard for her to concentrate with Joe as he began lashing against her clit, sliding fingers in and out of her. She focused as much a she could to get Danse off. Danse began to grunt with each stroke.

 

“Curie, don’t stop. Please don't stop.” Danse begged as his hand moved from her shoulder down the shirt to take him over the edge.

 

Curie sucked and stroked furiously making him groan deeply. She loved the sensations of their hands on her. It was like a wave in an ocean overcame Danse. He came harder than he had in a long time. Curie moaned lightly, craving her own body to give in also. She made sure to lick everything off his shaft, not spilling a drop. Joe realized she was edging up hearing her gasps and doubled his efforts.

 

Curie looked up and was losing her breath, still able to beg, “Can he take me Danse?”

Danse still red from the orgasm gracelessly stuttered trying to ask, “Can he take me?”

 

Her eyes widened, relishing the idea. She moved away from Joe, not hearing the conversation that had conspired, began to sulk slightly. Curie looked over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes. Joe began to get envious seeing her hips lined up with Danse, who was still limp.

 

“Move or I will end up kicking you, goofball.” she rejoiced.

“It’s not something I think he or I prepared for so…” Danse chimed in adding, “We may have to-”

 

Curie had already run off leaving Joe befuddled as he stared out the doorway tilting his head. Danse ripped his attention back by inching further down to the foot of the bed. She sprinted back into the room with towels and a condom. Joe looked back at Danse finally understanding what was going on and smiled.

 

Joe was slightly hesitant, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just… Remember it's been a bit so take it easy.” Danse said with a slight shake in his voice.

“What will you do Curie?” Joe asked.

Danse never gave her a chance to respond as he pointed to his face, “Right here.”

 

While Curie placed the towel underneath Danse, Joe slipped behind her and bent Curie’s body over enough to slide in for a few seconds. “Let him taste us both, huh?” Joe whispered into her ear. Danse knew what he was doing and chuckled. Curie fought the urge to but her arms back and hold him there. Instead she used all her willpower to push him away, slide the condom on him and lube him up.

Joe and Danse maneuvered into position. Joe slowly slid himself in taking his time. Danse winced occasionally but also gasped with pleasure. Joe not reading his partner correctly, began question what they were doing.

 

“We can stop, no pressure.” Joe spoke softly.

 

Danse wrapped his legs around Joe’s lower back and pulled him in deeper. Joe could feel Danse clenching down on him, daring him for more. Curie pressed her body against Joe admiring the view of her two men enjoying one another. 

 

Her hands lightly clawed down Joe’s spine as she whispered, “Be gentile.” 

 

Curie moved to place her hips above Danses head as his hands explored her curves. Joe paused after sliding all the way in once and gazed into Curies eyes. He guided Curie’s hands down to Danse’s cock and told her to stroke. Joe hit his P spot just right and she could feel a puddle of cum forming on Danse’s body as it dripped out. Danse felt another pulsing rush overcome his body and groaned loudly. Curie used her other hand to slide her fingers around the syrupy mess and slide them into her mouth. Danse tried to focus more at the moment on Joe as he gazed lovingly at Curie’s clit.

 

Joe dove in slowly to taste, “Share with me.”

 

Danse pulled one hand away from Curie to guide Joe’s hips in and out faster. Joe grabbed Danses other hand and moved it to Curie’s breast forcing his lover to palm her. Joe began to move faster. Both men began grunting almost in sync. Curie looked back down and admired Joe’s shaft gliding in and out as it made Danse’s flop around in her hand. Her head slumped down feeling Danse lash his tongue across her clit as fast has he could, diving in to taste her. His hand pulled from Joe’s hip to pry her ass cheeks apart. Joe wouldn't let his lover's hand off of Curie’s breast. All three felt their bodies getting more sensitive to the others touch.

 

Curie’s head landed on Joe’s shoulder as her body began to twitch uncontrollably. Both men knew it was coming, Curie wasn't going to last. Joe took his hands off Danse, placing one on her free breast and the other on her shoulder. One of her hands clawed at Joe’s chest while the other slide between the bed and Danse’s ass cheek.

 

“You better cum hard for us sweetheart.” Joe muttered into her ear.

 

All she could do is sheepishly grin and let out a flustered chuckle. Talking dirty wasn't exactly in her nature. She gave Joe wet kisses on his neck as her moans began to crack. Her body had gone past the point of aching for a release, flooding with a thunderous shock wave. A large shuddering moan was muffled in Joe’s shoulder. Danse let out a light chuckle, as the tip of his tongue kept fluttering around her clit. Her fingers dug deep into both her partners. Joe wasn't far off behind her, climaxing a few seconds later. Danse clenched his asshole as hard as he could feeling Joe’s cock twitching and pumping cum out. 

They didn't move. None of them wanted to.

 

“My two men.” Curie cooed and deeply kissed Joe while getting off Danse. 

 

She left the room long enough to clean herself off, bring wet towels to the both of them and find that they had huddled up together in bed with their eyes closed. Joe lay his head on Danse’s chest. Danse had his arms wrapped around Joe’s torso loosely. Joe had already stripped the condom, wrapped it in the towel and placed it all on the floor.

 

Curie pouted slightly and had debated hopping on top of them both, letting the three of them cuddle and fondle one another up. The bed wasn't large enough for the three of them though. This was a rare moment for the two men of the house so she slid back out and closed the bedroom door. She felt like her nude body floated as she entered her room. Too lazy to get dressed and ready to write a story of her own Curie curled up into bed and pulled her tablet up. After turning the screen on, she realized she had never plugged the charger into the wall.

Her body began to flail, with arms and legs whipping around like a child having a tantrum. Then she remembered her vibrator had fresh batteries. Curie’s eyes veered to her nightstand, grinned and bit her lip.

From the hallway you could hear a slight humming from Curie’s side with light squeaks and moans. Joe’s side had two men grunting lightly and the sound of hips clapping into ass cheeks.


	5. The Third Wheel's Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Danse and Curie go out on a big date Joe plans for a semi quiet night playing video games. Maddy sends him a text that changes his mind. So she begins her first night of training as his submissive.

Joe sat on the couch, focused on his video game with eyes glaring. His partners had planned on going out on a date. He didn’t want to be a third wheel and opted to stay home. He had taken a mental health day after pulling a double shift the night before. Curie was still upstairs getting ready and Danse had been in the garage warming up his truck. Joe had known Danse wanted to take her to see a musical and helped him look for deals and setting the night up. They didn’t plan to return until late and Joe was going to do his damndest after they left to “not get in their way” when they came back.

“Is she downstairs yet?” asked Danse had shuffled his way out of the garage through kitchen.

There was little that could pry Joe’s eyes from the television, but this was one of those sites. Danse was wearing a black suit and tie that fit him perfectly. He stood nervously at the doorway fumbling with a muted yellow tie. Joe didn’t even pause his game before getting up and walking over to Danse. 

 

Joe swatted Dance’s hands away. “You are more of a Balthus knot Danse. Not this Half Windsor crap.”

“Well I was in a hurry,” Danse snapped quietly, not wanting Curie to hear.

Joe unintentionally stuck his tongue out slightly to the side as he untied his partners tie and began to whip it around fixing it. 

“I won’t lie, you do this kind very well but with your build you need a little more. Also it looks a bit goofy with it leaning to one side, like you messed with it.” 

 

Danse knew all of this already and just sighed. He had rushed, being held up late at work and hadn’t gotten to prepare everything as he had wanted. Joe would've helped but didn’t know. After his tie was fixed, Danse and Joe had both given him a quick lookover. Before Danse could button his coat shut, Joe pulled an old silver pocket watch out of his sweatpants pocket and proceeded to connect it to the vest. It had been one of the rare things from his childhood that Joe had cared for. Something his mother had gotten for him before he had been born.

 

“Is that..? Are you sure?” Danse asked.

“If you promise to take care of it.” Joe said warmly with a smile. “Think of it as the little bit of me with you two.”

“I love you.”

“love you too. Now go get her out of the house and have fun.”

 

They hugged each other and pecked lightly on the lips. Joe admired how sexy Danse looked in the suit. The redwood and spice cologne he wore was just the right amount, you have to get close to smell. 

 

“Hey, I plan on having headphones on so if you two. Uhm..” Joe grinned a bit bashfully.

 

He had lost Danse’s attention as soon as Curie had begun to move down the stairs. Joe turned around to see that she was wearing not just any old dress. It was the sequin dress. Both men’s jaws hit the floor as they watched her glide down the last set of stairs.

 

“Oh.” Danse mumbled

“Shi… Uhm...” Joe finished quietly.

 

Curie saw their reactions and began to blush. The dress covered her body just right and yet hugged every curve. Both men had known she had gotten the dress but never knew when she would wear it. Joe and Danse both turned their heads to speak to one another but they couldn't take their eyes off her.

 

Joe began to say, “Don’t do anything-” but was cut off by Danse.

“Uh-huh, yeah-yeah.”

“No, don’t start this you two. I will not have my two men losing IQ points over me wearing a dress,” Curie said jokingly turning around, pretending to head upstairs to change.

 

Both men's eyes widened and in unison tried to gain back their composure.

 

After the last finishing touches had been complete, Joe kissed them both goodnight and sent them on their way. His heart skipped a beat watching Danse open the car door and let her in. They looked like a beautiful couple, ready to take on the town.

Joe headed back in and plopped back down on the couch, realizing his character had died probably 15 minutes ago. He sighed and thought, “Totally worth it.”

 

*

A while later while getting himself a cheese sandwich for dinner he received a text from Madeleine. They had agreed on the terms as long as she was able to have some rules added and changed. For the most part it stayed the same but if she ended up with a partner Joe would know up front and she would also be letting them know.

 

Mad: you around? i was wanting to ask you about something that popped into my head.

Joe: Yep. Just making something quick to eat. What’s up?

Mad: what do you think about knife play?

Joe: Depends tbh. Never done that. Not sure if I could cut you if that’s what you are asking.

Mad: i respect that. any plans this weekend?

Joe: Kid will be over tomorrow. Not really sure there.

Mad: darn. i was hoping we could meet up. what are we calling these? i don’t want to call them meetings, too business like lol.

Joe: Yeah, I agree. Sessions maybe? Kind of formal but we can kind of talk about it in public then.

Mad: sure.

 

Joe had an idea spark into his head. His heart began to beat rapidly of the idea of getting together with her tonight. Not for sex per say but he wouldn't turn it down. He bit his lip and typed away, pausing long enough to delete the text. He did it a few times.

 

Joe: Busey rn?

 

He regretted it as soon as he had hit send. It was quiet for what felt like forever. Joe questioned why he had such anxiety over this when everything had been so casual before. He took a deep breath and put his phone down, swearing to not stress himself out over it. As he began to walk away, her reply came through. He groaned at not wanting to have to expel the energy to turn back around and walk over to grab his phone. It was more of an annoyance on his own part, preferring to of having the phone still in his hand.

 

Mad: honestly? no.

 

Her reply made him a bit quizzical. “Honestly? What do you mean honestly? Was this you wanting to find a way to get together? Talk dirty? What?” he thought to himself. Before he could figure a reply

 

Mad: last min notice i know but. can we get together? i mean would they be okay with it?

Joe: DC are on a date tonight. Not a problem. Can it be a low key night? 

Mad: Oh of course, not like we planned for whips and chains.

 

At this point Joe realized he found his way to not be a third wheel when Danse and Curie came home. He grinned thinking about them being able to be as loud as they wanted, if they wanted. He was half wanting to let them have the house to themselves anyway. Even if things didn’t pan out with Maddy, he had the extra cash to stay in a hotel room for the night alone.

-

Joe wore a untucked light blue polo shirt with a pair of khaki pants and a baseball cap. Had hoped not to be late and had just enough time to shower and apply some cologne. They had wanted to meet up at a local pub for dinner and to talk. He had calmed down with the prospect of having anything intimate happen. Things hadn’t been exactly planned. He didn’t want to be a guy that she would be sporadically hooking up with. It was more Joe wanted a thought out night. He saw her and his eyes widened.

Maddy had dressed up a bit more than he planned. She wore her brown hair back in a bun save for a small lock that had been left out. Her muted yellow button down satin blouse hung close to enough to her body and light brown pencil skirt ending just below her knees threw him off from any words. She knew. It was a planned move on her part. She saw his reaction and tried her best to hide a bashful glow. It worked for the most part, just looking like an awkward first date demeanor as she walked over to him.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked with a smirk.

Joe picked his jaw up off the floor, “Yeah I didn't think it was going to be as big of a first night kind of thing.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I uh. I am more dressed up to go hang with friends and you look....”

“Ah well, consider it a little tease.” She said motioning to the bar.

“Actually I was thinking a booth. Although the idea of letting guys stare at you and get jealous of us flirting, I’d prefer little more secluded at first if that is okay.”

 

Maddy gave him a quizzical look and took a small step back for a second before nodding in agreement. They had a host take them to a seat, she noticed he was pretty charming. Making sure she sat down first, making sure she was comfortable before getting in. 

They both had a hard time hiding grins with the thoughts that ran through both their heads. To compound the anticipation, neither one tried to hide it from the other. It may have felt like forever but Maddy had already pressed her leg against his under the table. Her flesh feeling his pants and letting out a quiet sigh wishing it was his skin. “So now what?” she asked. Joe leaned forward a little as his arms rested in front of himself on the table, 

“I think that depends. Will we start now or just talk a bit?” Her leg pulled away as she sat up proper and gave him a worried look. “Oh Maddy, you didn't have to stop. As far as I am concerned right now we are ‘in session’ as soon as we would've met up.” She looked away for a second and bit her lip as she made a move to slide one of his legs in between both hers. Maddy realized a pencil skirt may not of been the best for flirting in this way. The angle wasn't as good as she had wanted. She flinched slightly feeling his legs clamp onto hers. One of his hands went below the table and she could feel the cloth of his pant leg raise up and to feel strain like never before. It was as if she was losing her strength.

 

“Is this too fast Maddy?”

She moaned quietly, “No. No not at all. Just not how I thought it would be. Don’t stop.”

Joe looked down at the table and imagined as if the wooden table wasn’t there, “Sex starts as soon as we let it. It’s not necessarily physical, or in private. Are you okay with that?”

She nodded, “Yeah-yeah. Never thought of that though.”

 

Maddy had her concentration broken seeing the waitress walk up. The woman greeted them and handed them both menus. Maddy and Joe tried to play off that their legs lightly stroked one another. The waitress took their order for drinks and darted off to leave them to the menus. Food wasn't on their minds though. 

 

“May I ask you a pretty blunt question here Maddy?”

“Shoot.”

“I know we talked about rules before. Being clear and decisive on what is going on the whole time. Are you okay with us objectifying each other publicly like this?”

“Like how? What do you want to do out in public?” She asked looking around a little worried.

Joe chuckled, “You are doing it now touching me. I consider flirting and hitting on like this a part of sex.”

 

Maddy was taken back at the idea, she had never really thought of it that way before. Her mouth curled on both sides as she tried to hide a smile. She nodded almost submissively and began to stroke her leg against his. The room began to sway slightly as she felt her chest swell and get warm.

 

Joe picked up on this but needed more, “Maddy, I need a verbal confirmation.”

 

As soon as Maddy regained enough composure to reply the waitress had arrived with their drinks. Maddy was happy she had ordered a soda once she remembered Joe was against drinking before or during a session. She didn't hear the waitress ask if they were ready, she just replied to Joe with, “Yes. Let's start.”

Joe cracked a smile realizing Maddy was off in her own little world. He knew she was new to this concept and was going to run with it. He looked back to the waitress, “T-bone steak medium rare with mixed veggies.” 

When the waitress and Joe both looked to Maddy she had barely enough time to snap out of it for her voice to crack, “Chicken salad, please.” She was a bit embarrassed but wasn’t going to sink alone. Her shoe quietly dropped off as the waitress collected the menus and Maddy moved into retaliate. Joe was completely off guard and had underestimated his date at this point. For him it was as if time slowed down, picking up the drink and sipping only to feel one of Maddy’s bare feet glide between his thighs to his groin while the other slid up his leg. He gasped and liquid went down the wrong pipe, making him cough for a few moments. He covered his mouth with one hand as he waved off the waitress with the other, smiling the whole time.

 

“You just wait, Maddy.” He said, clearing his throat.

“What do you think you will do to me?”

“Good question. A better one is what you thought about wanting me to do to you.”

“Pet names first?”

“Okay. Just not ‘Daddy’ okay?”

Maddy was slightly disappointed but wondered, “So wait, I chose?”

“Yes. Of course you can veto the name but cannot chose it yourself. I am debating on calling you Little One. I can’t call you Doll or Baby Doll though. Kind of goes into the Daddy thing. Baby is off the table for now also.”

 

Her mind drew a blank. She was dead set on calling him Daddy. He picked up on it pretty quickly but sat there quietly. It was his way of making sure she was taking her own first steps.

 

“Maddy, this isn't like 50 Shades of Crap.”

“What?”

“The movie 50 shades of Grey. It’s-”

She was losing the mood and getting irritated. “I’m lost. Explain better.” she snapped without realizing it.

Joe paused to rethink how to word things, “When I first had gotten into this kind of a lifestyle. I was with a woman. She pretty much took control from me right away. I felt overwhelmed and had succumb to what felt like a forbidden temptation. It was like Heaven.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Maddy asked. Her body jerked feeling his hand bat her foot away from rubbing on his groin.

“It didn’t last. She tried to whore me out for money. I felt cheap and like shit after. She broke my trust. She abused me. That won’t happen, letting you decide things beforehand is my way of helping you to remember that ultimately no matter how tight the binding is, you are ultimately in charge.”

 

The two sat silently for a while while she digested what he was saying. Maddy looked him over, wondering what kind of a monster would do that to another human being. She looked into Joe’s hazel eyes and saw compassion in them. His expression was pretty stern, he wasn’t going to budge from this position. She understood the part of the submissive person ultimately being in true power. The fact he gave away a vulnerable part of his past so freely to her. 

 

Joe broke the silence by adding, “Aftercare. Huge part as well.”

“I don’t understand.” she shook her head confused.

“This whole thing is about trust. Picture the dirtiest things you want to do or have done to you. Is it degrading in any way? Could it have that potential? After it is all said and done the submissive is to be catered after. At least with me.”

 

Their food arrived, the waitress had overheard the end of the conversation and her eyes had widened at what she assumed was going on. “Oh my god, seriously? Here? I cannot wait for my shift to be over!” she thought to herself. She spared no time to ask if they needed anything else and darted off as quickly as she could.

 

The two of them paused the conversation as they ate their dinners. For Maddy the buzz had been killed but Joe offered up a few things for her to think about. Joe placed his cloth napkin into his lap. She had thought it would be as simple as meeting at a hotel room, tying her up and maybe whipping her a few times and then sex. She kept glancing up at him, he felt her gaze and would look back and smile. He knew her mind was miles away. “Why would anyone treat him so badly?” She pondered while his hands moved methodically around with a knife in one hand and the fork in the other. Watching the meat go to his lips. She had started to get into the mood again thinking about those lips between her legs. She took a deep sigh, grabbing Joe's attention. He loved how her hair was back showing her neck with that single lock that stray down the side of her face. He smiled, knowing he had been caught. She liked being admired by him even though she thought it was her chest he was focused on.

 

“Like what you see?” Maddy asked tilting her head.

“Very much so.” 

“What is it you like?” she baited.

“You have your hair back tonight. I get to see your neck. You have that little triangle thing going at the base of your neck and shoulders. The stray hair you have hanging out drives me crazy. Those eyes are-” He had paused to look for the right words. He was having a hard time not using vulgar words. His mind was spiraling into the gutter as he fought for composure. “Your brown eyes. I want to cum while I stare into them.”

Her fork dropped, clanging against her dish. “You do have a way with words, sir.” she said in awe of the thought.

“Sir, huh?”

Maddy’s hand stumbled for a bit before realizing what Joe was getting at. She covered a grin, “Yeah, ya know. I think I like that.”

“So we are agreed? Little One and Sir?”

 

Maddy pictured herself lying on silk sheets belly down and tied to the bedpost with him hunched over her body. “Does my little one like this?” he would ask. Her body feeling every movement of his as he crashed into it, “Yes sir.” The buzz she had before was nothing compared to what began to overcome her now. Her breathing became shallow and her head felt like it began to spiral. “Yes sir, it sounds good.” she murmured quietly to him.

They finished dinner and headed out to the parking lot. It wasn't too late but Joe was content on nothing physical happening that night. Maddy on the other hand had never felt her body hum like this before and didn't want to stop. She liked how he escorted her back to her car. It wasn’t something she was accustomed to by any means. Maddy turned before reaching the door and asked, “Seriously, is this it for the night? We can’t get a room or something.” Joe paused for a second admiring the view. He shook his head slowly and with regret, “Sorry Little One. It was last minute plans. To be honest I don't want to cheapen what we have going on with sporadically giving each other lonely calls.” She bit her lip pensively, not wanting to cave in to agreeing with his answer, it denied her what she was wanting. He looked around quickly before stepping up to her and placing his hands on her hips. Joe gazed into her eyes and leaned to one side while moving in on her. She gasped lightly anticipating his lips on her neck. Maddy knew mouth kissing was against the rules. Her body thrust forward, pressing against his body and she gasped feeling his chest against her breasts. His deep breath came down on her like a wave and she quivered smelling the ocean scent of his cologne. Her hands slid up under his shirt, needing to feel his skin. She could feel him chuckle against her body. Her eyes closed to focus on her other senses.

 

“Don’t make me beg right now. I can’t.”

“Begging won’t help anyway, Little One.”

 

Her breath deepened feeling her knees begin to buckle. By this point she had completely forgotten they were still in the pub parking lot. Maddy began to lose control as she pulled away slightly from him and started to slide one hand up to his chest while her other hand moved to his belt. He slapped her hands away, “Naughty girl. You should pay for that.” Maddy had begun to take deepened breaths and looked into Joe’s hazel eyes. She could see he wanted to rip her clothes off from the expression on his face. 

“You want the next step?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I did not give you permission to move my clothing to touch me like that.” Joe paused long enough to get back his composure. Joe debated, beginning to cave in himself. He whispered, “Do you own any sex toys?” 

“Yes sir.” She replied.

“What kind?”

 

Her mind was drawing a blank. She couldn't think straight at all as she stumbled for words. He gave her a few seconds to gather her composure completely, showing nothing but a deadpan expression. By this time they had both remembered their location.

 

“Little One.. Do you own any sex toys?” He whispered.

“Yes, a small vibrator for my clit and a silicone dong.”

“That's it?” Joe replied with disappointment in his tone. 

“Well, I-” She begun to defend herself.

“We will fix that.” he said nodding quickly.

“What? We will?” Maddy replied putting her hands around her hair to make sure it was all still up.

“Of course, but for tonight we will make due.”

“How.. How so?”

 

Joe had caved. He was going to send her home and make her play with her toys while he watched in a video conference. It would be a test of her own self control. After tonight he wasn’t sure on how much she could take. He stepped toward her again and whispered into her ear, “We will both go meet up somewhere now.” The plans had changed, he would grab condomns along the way to the hotel they would meet at. Although he didn't want to use them so quickly he told her the first session would be more of a test.

Maddy shook lightly the whole drive to the hotel.


	6. The First Session -Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of "The Third Wheels Alternative" chapter. The duo gets a hotel room for the night and thus begins a crash course in what she barganed for.

Maddy waited in the parking lot for him to show. Joe was only a few minutes behind but appeared to have a bag of goodies he had brought with him. They had met up in the parking lot and walked in together and ordered a room together as a couple. There was a certain charm to him that she was liking and wasn’t used to how this was going. Most college men didn't hold doors open let alone walk arm and arm with their dates as much. They got to the room and he took a bit of a sigh before sliding the keycard. It felt like slow motion for the both of them as he held the door open for her to enter.

Once inside she could feel her heart slide from her breast to her throat. She quickly scanned the hotel room. As soon as you walk into the left there was a small two sink area connected to the bathroom with a partition that went to the sleeping area. A queen size bed with a desk, table, recliner chair, a television, small refrigerator and three normal wooden chairs. She sulked at the realization that the headboards in most hotels were bolted to the walls and had no way for you to tie them to anything.

He could see the caution and anticipation in her expression. He didn't touch anything in the room as he darted for the small refrigerator to place some of the contents from the bag in there. He pulled up the recliner and quietly said, “Take a seat.” Maddy did as she was told. There was a sensation of a rubber band that began to tense around her chest. She could almost feel every vibration in the room. As he tinkered away quickly he spoke softly again to her, “I want… Need you to understand something here.” Joe pulled up a chair and sat across from her before he finished speaking, “I don't think safe words are appropriate unless you do. So for now, for any reason... At all… You want to stop… Just say so… Stop, no, cut it out, whatever works fine.” She took a big strained breath of relief. 

 

“Okay, that sounds very-” She paused “Yeah. Good.”

“I am serious, we may act like I am in control but you have all the power.”

“I understand.” She paused and smiled before whispering, “Sir.”

“Before I forget. If either one of us says stop, the other goes to that far corner.” He pointed to the corner furthest from the door as he explained, “ The individual will state what was going on that was a push too far and we will work from there. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

 

Joe grinned as his head tilted slightly to one side. After pulling his cell phone out he looked to her and asked, “Any requests?” She shook her head. Joe thumbed with his phone for a second and found a Nora Jones channel. Although he wanted something calming for her it was a shot in the dark if she would like it or not but would be background sound at any rate. He stood up and turned to push the chair back. “So we start. Agreed Little one?” Maddy cleared her throat, feeling a strange sense of liberation. Confidence struck through her voice as she replied, “Yes Sir.” Joe sniffed the air in reaction to her quick response he kept his view away from her before continuing, “What you did before, teasing me in public. I liked that. Touching without permission though, especially in public. You will be punished for such actions.” Maddy felt warmth begin to radiate from her body. She liked this, liked how this was going. “switch spots with me, stand here.” He pointed in front of the wooden chair he had just moved. As she passed him the back of his hand grazed her arm, very intently. She felt a spike of adrenaline coursed through her body as it happened. He sat down and got comfortable, watching her warmly. 

 

“This is the point you will be inspected. Top and skirt off, now.” Joe ordered calmly.

Maddy nodded and complied, “Yes Sir.” She found it a little hard at first to undress at first and didn't understand why. 

Joe leaned to one side and held his head up with one hand smiling contently. “Little one, are you afraid?” 

She dropped her hands to cover her stomach while looking away timidly, “I am, yes I am afraid Sir.”

“You have been teasing me all night Little One. Is this too much?”

“Oh no!” She replied sternly. His words only made her want to undress more.

 

She began to slowly unbutton her blouse, swaying side to side slightly as she did. Joe shuffled around in the chair a bit feeling his own body tense up a small amount. She caught on and begun to feel more comfortable. Smiling and looking down to see more skin shown with each button released before looking back up to see his reaction. His hand slid in front of his mouth, pressing against his lips. Joe had let out a slow deep exhale that she could hear. Her body began to hum more as the hotel room began to melt away. All she could see was him sitting in the chair, hearing his voice and the music. He ordered, “Little One, come here.” Her body exploded in a wave of warmth as she complied. Both of their senses seemed to kick into high gear, although neither one could feel the other trembling slightly. He had begun to lose control as he tugged her blouse out slowly and began to unbutton her shirt for her. 

 

Her hands went over his, “Sir! You wanted ME to do this!” 

Joe glared up at her and smiled, “Questioning me the first night? I have changed my mind. You will be punished.”

 

She shuddered lightly, feeling his hands fumbling with her clothing and losing control only let her see he was wanting her as well. He was having a hard time being able to wait. She had made a passive verbal command for him to slow stop and he had. Maddy began to understand the empowerment she had in the situation and loved it. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned the last few on her blouse to reveal her black bra and belly button piercing. She kept the rest closed off as much as she could. Maddy wiggled a bit as she moved her hands behind her back for the skirt zipper. She didn’t feel the urge to go as slow feeling the cloth slide down her hips to show the red g-string panties. She realized it didn't exactly match but in the moment she threw together what she could. Maddy noted Joe’s lack of movement and his eyes direct in what he wanted. He was completely focused on her. Her skirt slid all the way off showing the lower half of her body.

 

“Blouse all the way off, hair down.” He said in a cold smokey tone.

 

Her fingers had been reluctant at first, tracing the bottom hem of her blouse before sliding her hands through the long sleeves blouse. She was hesitant, insecure of her appearance and trying to read every muscle movement she had in view. Both hands went up and unwrapped her hair, letting it land wherever across her shoulders.

He was unable to hide hss awe and she truly began to love every second of it.

Maddy felt her heart pounding so hard she would swear you could hear it in the room. Her skin so sensitive that even the music she forgot about was causing her body to quiver. Joe fought to speak, having a hard time keeping in character. His voice began to crack and he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. From head to toe he found her curved small frame amazing. 

 

“At this point I will begin to touch you.” He stated. 

“Yes Sir.” She said with a shaky voice.

 

Joe stood up and walked up to her, circling around to be behind her. Maddy lightly moaned feeling the back of his fingers glide up her spine. It was as if every nerve in her back fought to feel his touch. He broke character whispering into her hear, “You are doing amazing for your first time, you don't feel pressured do yo-” but couldn’t finish. “No, Sir.” She had interrupted. He bent down slightly to lay his head down on her shoulder and took a deep breath of her brown hair. He needed to nibble her neck, the urge to just fling her on the bed, tear her underwear off and have his way was driving him insane. “No, she isn't that kind of ready yet.” He thought to himself. Both of their breathing began to become erratic as his free hand grazed up her side. By this point, Maddy ceased to acknowledge anything existed beyond arms length of them. It was as if the world was nothing but darkness and a single spotlight from overhead cast light upon them both.

She could feel his hand move from her back to rush the hair from her neck. He knew it was a losing battle. Joe licked his lips and gave her a wet kiss on her neck, making her gasp. He paused long enough to see if she would tell him to stop. Without thought her body leaned back pressing into him, aching to feel his flesh. Her own hands began to search for his body. Joe grabbed her by the wrists and forced her hands back to her sides. She could feel his member pressing against her ass, making her bite hard on her lip. The palms of his hands and back of his fingers slowly explored her every crevice and curve that hadn't been covered by the little bit of cloth left on her body. Maddy could feel her whole body shudder as the tips of his fingers pushed the boundaries of cloth, sliding in just for a little more of her. She felt wave after wave if his breath deepen on her skin. He slowly pulled away from her and pressed against his member with his thumb through his pants. “I am going to soak through with how much precum I get. She is probably going to think I already nut myself. Oh well, good for her ego.” he thought to himself.

 

“Bra and panties off.” He ordered without emotion, sitting down and crossing his arms. She complied, feeling hesitation again from insecurity. It was something she was getting grounded in. It would make her remember the world around her until she looked back at Joe. The haze of intoxication would come back, her body began to tingle and her head spun more. Joe stood back up and stepped toward her, caressing under her breast with one hand and lightly pinching a nipple between his knuckles with the other. Maddy felt his eyes pierce through her own, like some strange mutual hypnosis. It was overwhelming and her knees buckled, making him stop and reach out to catch her. The worried look on his face made her cackle slightly out of nervousness. She tried to cover it up, but failed miserably. He kissed her cheek, letting her know that she was okay. 

 

“More, Sir.” she begged, closing her eyes.

“No Little One, bend over and spread your legs.” He said sternly as he pointed at the bed.

 

Maddy complied, feeling his hands spread her cheeks gently. She gasped lightly at his touch became softer as his fingers slid lower down to her swollen mound. She couldn't control the moaning as his fingers slid through her slick to her clit. By this point she hadn't even paid attention to that part of her body. Maddy felt thunderous shockwaves course through her. As if all her nerves cried out in jealousy of his affection. She could feel the air rush between her legs as he sniffed her. Her hands clenched at the bedspread as she tried to stifle another moan. Her whole body was reacting with uncontrolled quivers and shakes. 

 

“You smell magnificent Little One. I bet I will enjoy your taste.”

“Oh god, just penetrate me.” She thought. Maddy had a feeling that begging out of turn would make him take longer.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” Joe asked sternly.

“Yes Daddy.” She replied.

“Try again Maddy. One more time and I will call to stop.”

The reality of his seriousness anchored her back into more of a reality for a few seconds before she could respond. She could feel his sticky fingers begin to trace up her back to keep her in the mood. “You dirty fucker” She began to think to herself. “He better lick that off.”

Then she felt the other hand strike her ass. Her cheek felt a quick sharp pain followed by her whole body having a release she had never felt before. She moaned loud enough to be heard outside the room. Her head lifted up and looked back at him just in time to see the next strike. She whimpered and bit her lip, feeling her knees buckle.

 

Joe slid two fingers inside her slowly “You just got even more wet, Little One. D you like being punished?”

“More.” Is the only response she could make.

“Excuse me?!” He snapped, pulling his fingers out and spanking her with the same hand.

She grabbed for a pillow but failed to bring it to her face before the next moan, “Punish me, Sir. More. God this feels so good.”

 

He admired the welt he was leaving on her. He also realized they had gotten to be a bit loud. 

 

“Roll over.” He ordered.

 

She complied. He had paused to gaze at her body. She was pushing herself into limits she hadn't felt before. Joe debated on what to do next. He wanted to go down on her, pull his pants down and just use her body. He put his hand up to her, “Sit up.” Maddy complied, squeaking as he tugged her off the bed and to the floor.

 

“On your knees. See my pants, Little One?”

“Yes Sir.” She complied to his orders.

“See what’s in it? Do you want it?”

She looked up to him, her voice was strained as she responded, “Yes Sir.”

“Pull it out.” Joe ordered sternly.

 

She complied with what he said to do, fumbling the whole way. Maddy’s breathing was erratic and strained. Her body’s buzzing was hitting a high point. She looked up, as if for Joe's approval. “Kiss it.” he said. She realized her body felt like it was radiating heat like never before. Maddy’s eyes stayed locked with Joe’s as she wet kissed the fleshy part of is shaft right under the tip. She saw his eyes flutter at her touch. 

 

“Open your mouth.” he said as his hands went through her hair.

“Oh my god it’s happening.” she thought to herself. “Is he gonna face fuck me?”

“We will try this one time, then I will pull out. We are testing your gag reflex. Place your hands on my forearms. Thumbs into my wrist. You dig your thumbnails in, we stop. Understood Little One?”

Her reply was shaky with anticipation, “Yes Sir.”

 

She liked how he tasted, how he felt gliding down her mouth then sliding past her tongue. Maddy realized Joe hadn't applied any pressure with his hands. She had dove in on her own. He didn't get passed her wisdom teeth before the back of her throat clenched up. She was embarrassed. It was something she had practiced on her toy. Determined her hands deviated and one went to his ass while the other wrapped around his shaft. She pulled him out of her mouth long enough for a few breaths and went back at it. Joe had a confused smirk on his face, before he could say don't hurt yourself he had gotten lost in her motions. He wanted to feel his throbbing member release into her. Her inexperience was showing with choking and tearing up quickly.

 

“Maddy.. Do not hurt yourself.”

She pulled him out of her mouth and took a few deep breaths before looking up. Her mascara was running slightly. “I am sorry, Sir.”

“No reason to be. You did well.” Joe said with a smile.

 

Maddy was taking to her role very well and it shown. Joe broke character quite a few times to make sure she was okay. His mind wandered for a few moments, “She will be fun to train.” He placed his hand under her chin and smiled happily at her before telling her to get up on the bed again.

 

Joe looked at the time. It had been getting late and he didn’t know if it was a good idea to stay or go home. “She deserves at least a little cum tonight.” he thought. He then looked over at Maddy. There she sat, showing the true potential for a dirty little fuck.. Maddy shown him a few good points they would need to work on but she had bared all for him in one night. Joe leaned into her and whispered into her ear, “Little One thinks she has shown me enough?” Maddy placed her fingers on her mouth. She could still taste his precum mixed in with her thick spit. She imagined his fingers inside her again and could almost feel them. She never did answer, he never cared for a response. He pushed her back into the bed making her give off a squeek. Joe then grabbed her legs and twirled her onto her back, smacking both her ass cheeks with both hands. She could feel her nervous system overload with the numb sensation of what should be pain drown out by a cold tingling sensation rippling through her body.

She couldn’t hear the music still playing in the background but pulling all his clothes off frantically made her beam. 

Then it started. Joe began to kiss up her right leg, making Maddy moan. She went to turn and look at him as he slowly licked up her leg and was met with another hand across her cheek. A moan cracked and her hands scurried for a pillow to muffle her cries. By this point she turned again on purpose. His hand was beginning to get sore, so he lunged for the same cheek and bit down lightly. Maddy gave off a strange mix of a growl and moan. Joe let his thickness rub against her leg as he moved up the small of her back, making sure to not lick up the sticky residue from earlier. He wanted her to wear that with pride. He left slick marks from his precum up her leg before she heard the foil rip for a condom.

He maneuvered into position to lay on top of her. Propping himself up with both arms and whispered into her ear, “You aren't out of the woods yet. Hands straight out at your sides since we have no bindings. You move them for any reason and I stop.” Maddy let out a small cry, wanting to put up a fight but realizing it would be all in vain.

“Sir?” She begged softly.

“Yes Little One.” Joe trying to pretend to reply impatiently.

“It’s been a bit, please not too hard here.”

 

Joe realised what she meant and slid in very slowly. Every little bit he would glide in he winced and looked at her for a reaction. She dove her head into the bed and focused on how he felt inside her. His warmth compared to a cold toy combined with having to be quick because of roommates. He could feel her clenching down on him with every stroke out, trying to milk him.

 

“Sir?”

“What!?”

“More Sir.”

“Beg.”

“Fuck it Sir. Please. Oh god, just fuck me.”

“Come on, you can do better.”

“Fuck that pussy please Sir? Show me it’s yours, please.”

 

Joe at this point acknowledged that she had a much better understanding of her pain tolerance than he did. With each other stroke in he dove harder. Their bodies becoming a warm sticky sweaty mess. Each time she made a quick whimpering noise. Her core began to feel focused and full of tension Once his hips began to clap into her they turned into her chanting “Yes!” quietly. He slid a hand around her neck but didn't apply any tension. She began to wiggle her body into him with each forward stroke. She loved the pressure of his body against hers. Maddy thought about him tugging on her hair or tightening his grip on her neck but stayed the course. Her body already felt maxed out for sensations and it didn't take her much longer for her body to release. Her orgasm overcame her quickly and rang her like a bell. She bellowed into the mattress as her toes curled and her body convulsed as she lost control over clenching on Joe.

Of course he didn't mind, he wasn't far behind.

She could feel him twitching inside her. Her eyes closed thinking about if the condom hadn’t been there. The two of them gasped for air for a few moments before he pulled out and plopped down next to her. After a few more moments the lazily rolled to face one another.

 

“Did I do good, Sir?”

“Very well Little One.”

 

She looked timid on the outside but reality had begun to set in a little for her. In a hotel room, clothing strewn across the floor, ass and throat sore. Her words bothered her the most, begging to be fucked. At the end she was hungering for him to touch her all over, but now her insecurity of her body began to come back through. She had begun to feel regret, unworthiness and even cheap. Then Joe’s arms wrapped around Maddy. He pecked her on the forehead and told her, “You are an amazing woman.” She brushed stray hair out of her face and looked up at him frazzled.

 

“Remember how I mentioned aftercare?”

“Yes Sir.”

“No Maddy, that part is done. I will no longer objectify you during this session.”

 

She was confused. He held her for a while longer. An unknown amount of time passed for Maddy and Joe sat up motioning to her. “Come on, this way.” he said warmly. There was no sternness, anger or cold in his voice. He escorted her to the bathroom and began to run the shower. After taking her by the hand and bringing her in, he began to soap her down. “Aftercare is an important part of a session like this. It helps to make you understand that this is not something to be taken for granted.” Joe said and then stressed, “YOU Maddy, should not be taken for granted.” She watched his eyes. There was no lust like before, no passion. He didn't even get an erection. He cleaned her up from head to toe. He was gentile around the welts he had left in her and kept explaining, “I didn't necessarily want to go as far as we did when we first started. You did better in character than I did, pretty much the whole time.” As he escorted her out and begun to dry her off. Joe kept going, more into detail about admiring her for what she has accomplished with her first session ever. His personal regrets of not being able to prepare better for the both of them.

As he sat her down on the bed she began to tear up. His eyes widened in fear until she dove in and hugged him. They layed back down on the bed and fell asleep together.

A few hours later she woke to the sunlight coming through the window. Joe had left but had made a note next to her clothes that he had nearly folded back up and left on the chair.

Maddy,  
First off I am sorry that I couldn't stay longer. With how we had such short notice I was conflicted. Long story short, there is a family thing I have going on in the morning today but, you are infectious. There was no way to turn you down. Next time I want to make it up to you. If you have any uneasy feelings about last night contact me immediately. If you would like, order whatever food you would like and make sure to tell them to charge the room. I have already spoke with the nice people at the front and given them all they need. The room is under my name until 11am.

Yours truly,  
Joeseph

 

Maddy waved the paper in the air for a few seconds, listening to it creak slightly as it made a breeze. Before she realized what she had done, she kissed his name.


	7. Shut the front door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meet up after going going on different dates. Curie staves off a jealous streak and then a suprise for the whole house possibly compromises the dynamics of the house.

The sunlight had just cracked it’s way over the treeline as Joe pulled into the driveway. He sat  
In the car for a few moments with a bag of bagels debating on what entry to use. His largest fear was if everyone was still sleeping. Then again it may be stranger if he came and did a “walk of shame” in his own home.

 

“Shaun will be home soon, pick a fucking door.”

 

He used the garage. As soon as the door from the garage opened to the kitchen he could smell of coffee, eggs, bacon and pancakes filled his nostrils.

 

“Shitshitshitshitshit.”

“Ah, my love. You are home! Zis is good timing, yes?” Curie’s voice rang out.

 

She could be heard clanking and clanging as he walked in. Joe noted Curie appeared to be focused on her tasks and wearing nothing but a off white apron. Without turning around she asked in a modulated voice, “Fun time last night?” Joe entered and cleared his throat before answering, “Yep.” He wanted to kick himself in the ass for that. It sounded so off. His heart skipped a beat when she turned around to look at him and pursed her lips together. “She looks so beautiful. How does she do it?” Joe thought to himself. Curie was debating.

 

“Come here.”

 

Joe complied. With each step the kitchen seemed to get larger and larger. Each stride felt more depleting the closer he got to her. Curiously she began to give a come-hither look at arms length. Her hand came up and she hooked a finger into his shirt pocket.

 

“Have you washed? I mean, everything?” She asked sticking her nose in the air.

“Yes I have.”

“Did you use a condom?”

“Curie… Of course.”

“Did you at any point kiss or go down on her?

“No.”

 

Curie dove into him, pressing her lips up against him. Both their eyes closed as their kiss became deeper. She could still slightly smell the sex on his clothes, but it was mainly his own pheromones from being turned on last night. Her hands unbuckled his pants and slid down to his balls.

 

“You did not fuck her too hard it seems.”

“It didn't start out as that kind of get together.”

 

She didn't want to know anything else. Curie had intent in her expression as she pushed him up against some cabinets. “Zis is where you be quiet Joe.” She whispered into his ears hesitantly. Her fingers moved softly, Joe could see her hands shaking slightly. He went to grab one to hold her and she slapped him away.

 

“No. Give me zis Joe.” She said with a shaky voice.

“Give you-” He began to ask. 

 

He realized what it was as she pulled him out of his pants. She wanted to reclaim him. It was different this time, she had no emotion invested in Maddy like the other partners they have had. She turned to bend over and begun to slowly slide him inside her. Curie bit her lip and smiled as she looked back at him. Her accent was comming out, sometning she normally hid.

 

“Zis is mine. Did you cum inside her?” She asked with a slight rasp in her tone.

“With a condom on, yes.” His voice faded as it went on.

 

Joe began to slide his hands up on her and he watched her shake he head. “Non, do not touch me wiz zose hands.” she ordered with a slight sound of disgust.

This was not the actions of his little French non-sleeping girlfriend of over 5 years. It was making him very curious and awkward feeling.

Curie slapped his hip and then pulled herself into him, arching her back as she gasped. She was going to use him to hit her spot. It wasn’t something she was used to but she had thought about it all morning ever since she realized Joe was gone. She clenched down on him inside her and smiled as her face looked up to the sky. The apron she wore was rubbing on her nipples just the right way to stimulate them.

 

“You are... “ Curie was stumbling for words, “Zis is mine for ze taking. Yes?“

“Always Curie. You are my heart, I can’t say no to you.”

“Tell me. Who is your girl.”

“You Curie, the only girl.”

 

Joe was sure he had caught onto what Curie was doing. She used to get turned on by the idea of reclaiming him. It was a confusing feeling for her because she was jealous. In the past she slept with what was now a mutual ex girlfriend. They had a loving relationship with her. Maddy was a different story.

This relationship with Maddy was purely sexual in nature. Giving into carnal urges with her that he dare not do to Curie. Still, it seemed to make her want to take back what was hers.

 

“Are you jealous Danse took me out? Made love to me all night? Tell me you are.”

“I wish it was me.” Joe gasped, trying to hold on. Her clenching was driving him crazy and it was making his knees buckle.

“Tell me you zat want me.”

“Curie, I need you more than I need air.”

 

She moaned and gasped making quicker movements as time passed. Joe was having a hard time not touching her. He wanted to caress down her spine and place the other hand on her shoulders or hips. She moaned and sighed over and over feeling herself closing in. Curie didn’t expect it would happen so quickly. She felt it jolt through her whole body. She ground into him and fumbled to lift the apron enough to rub herself to add external simulation.

 

“Let me cum with you Curie, please?!”

“Non, hold it.” She squeaked. She enjoyed this feeling of power as her own body felt like it was starting to shut down.

 

Curie began to fall forward off of Joe, making him lean forward to grab her. His arm went under her chest and he could feel her breasts press upon his forearm through the thin cloth. He kissed her neck and tasted the light salt of her sweat. She quickly gained her composure and pushed him away, returning to making breakfast.

 

“Aaah! Zis is burned!” she said smiling. “No longer any good. See what you made me do Joseph!” she added feigning anger.

 

Joe had a shocked look on his face while his hard member pulsed in front of her. She turned to grab some blueberries that she had conveniently placed nearby into her mouth.

 

“Mon Ami, you should put zat away before Danse get’s down here.” Curie said innocently.

 

As soon as Joe was able to cram himself back into his pants creaking could be heard coming down the stairs. Danse was in a tank top and boxer shorts, shambling his way to the smells of food. His body still hadn't woken up completely, making him grouchy and slow to react. Danse didn't notice Joe's erection in his pants or the fact Curie was lacking clothes. Only after he plopped down in a chair did his mind remember, “Damnit... Coffee...”

 

“Did you two have a good night?” Joe asked.

 

Curie turned her head, beaming as Danse smirked and nodded.

 

“I figure we had a good night.” Danse replied with a smokey voice as he turned to face Curie.

 

Her hips swayed side to side slightly as she leaned in to kiss her groggy partner. Danse noticed her lack of clothing. He slowly moved to kiss her back and was in deep thought. As if there was something important he should be remembering at the moment.

It was too late.

The trio heard a key slide into the front door. “Ohshitohshitohshit.” Danse mumbled looking around. Curie turned a lighter white than her apron. Joe smirked realizing he was the only one dressed as he moved toward Curie, grabbing her by the hips. Shaun was home and coming through the door before they could react.

 

“Daaaaaad, Cuurrrie, Joooooe! I’m hoooome!” Shaun exclaimed. He was never subtle, they never minded it.

 

The three in the kitchen could be heard slightly mumbling and stuttering to one another as Joe pushed them both through the door that headed into the garage. By the time Shaun made his way into the kitchen all that could be seen was Joe trying to juggle making breakfast.

At this point danse and Curie had been in a compromised situation. They would have to get through the kitchen, living room and up the creaky stairs to their respective rooms. All without being seen by Shaun, whom was by this point actively searching for them.

 

“I thought I heard dad and Curie in here.” Shaun said with a confused and slightly disappointed look on his face.

“Nah, just me.” Joe replied, realizing he needed to get him somewhere that they could run upstairs and get dressed.

 

Curie and Danse stared at the door listening in on the conversation on the other side. She had learned from the last time not to get close enough to touch the door. Danse pulled his focus away and begun to look around. In desperation he had begun to look around for a set of coveralls that he was wishing would be somewhere close by. At this point Danse was awake and trying to quietly go around the garage barefoot on the cold concrete. She could hear his movement and waived at him annoyingly. The cool sensation on the bottom of his feet his gave him chills he tried to fight off. Danse was losing, making too much noise for he or Curie to hear Joe was convincing Shaun to do something.

Curie’s feelings hadn't completely died down from earlier. She had an urge to press Danse against a car and have her way with him. Sadly she knew it was something he wouldn’t do. He was a perfectionist with the vehicles. Curie turned her head and failed at hiding a smirk that ended up with the sides of her mouth curling when she saw his morning wood. Danse was an odd site with his muscles shivering as he tried to keep warm, half erect in his pants. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed as he glared in her direction.

It wasn’t the time or place. Curie batted her eyelashes and straightened herself out nodding with a small grin.

To add to the weight of the situation, Danse wondered why she had on less clothing than he did. Subconsciously he figured it had to do with Joe not being home when they had arrived.

 

“Talk later.” he mouthed while pointing a finger in her direction.

 

She had begun to realize the gravity of the situation before but his actions grounded her further. Danse also didn’t find it appropriate to walk around in underwear around Shaun as well. Curie realized this would be an interesting conversation.

As soon as the two returned to their thoughts Joe burst the door open. Curie failed at her attempt to cover the front if her body as her hands and arms rigidity shook and stammered, covering up the areas her apron had already contained. Both of Danses hands went down south to cover his manhood.

Joe didn’t have time for the amusement that the current scene had been laid out.

 

“He is getting the mail? Hurry upstairs now!” Joe hissed as he waived his arms. Motioning the duo to dart upstairs.

 

It was an odd scene indeed. Curie trying to trot through the house, trying to use her arms to keep the apron pressed against her body. Her paranoia of having Shaun come up from behind slowed her down as she kept looking toward the door. Danse couldn't do much more than push her shoulders to keep her going as Joe stood by the door, ready to block any view he may get.

 

By the time the door swung open with Shaun in toe all that could be seen at the staircase was one of Danses feet. Joe coughed loudly to make sure to keep the young eyes from hearing the last staircase creek. It failed to work.

 

Shaun stared at the staircase and spoke to Joe, “Dude, there was like… NO mail. It's so early. I doubt he comes out this early.”

“Dude, whatever I thought I heard it.” Joe replied. He continued trying to give a diversion, “Your mom teaching you to cook at all? I need some help.”

“MY mom? Well yeah.. Kind of…” Shaun looked around quickly as he moved toward the kitchen door. Although he was reluctant to ask, curiosity had gotten to him, “Did your, uhm.. Dad ever teach you?”

 

Joe smiled warmly. It hid a sharp pain, but the problem was more Danse. Joe never knew his mother and his father had been hard on him. Danse had always told Shaun to step on eggshells around the way Joe had lived. Although Shaun shared no blood with anyone in the house, Danse had complete control and influence over Shaun. It was part of what made the living situation better with Shaun’s mother Nora. She was completely against the setup and was willing to take Danse to court for a child he had no legal rights for.

They all loved Shaun, that was never hidden. Nora made it explicitly clear that Shaun wouldn’t have any more than one father in the house and definitely no other mothers other than herself.

 

As they made their way back into the kitchen Joe asked, “What does ‘kind of’ mean?”

Shaun was pensive on his reply, “Well Preston has come over once or twice and he had shown him how to make some things.”

Joe failed at hiding his shock, “Wait. Preston Garvey?”

Shaun awkwardly answered, “Yeah? So? Friends can teach each other stuff right? I mean Danse taught Curie how to change a car battery, right?”

 

Joe couldn't do much more than nod. He remembered that day, Joe looked at any kind of mechanical work with Danse was a passive attempt at foreplay. Especially When the two men had a hard time staring at Curie bent over with half her body under the hood of a car saying it reminded her of a surgical procedure. Joe had to shake the memory of a radio blasting rock music through static as she shook her ass to the best.

Danse was the first one to walk through the door. He had a slight deer caught in headlights look trying to pretend to not know the food that was out had gone cold with all the commotion. It was a good cover though. As if Joe had no clue how to make breakfast, a not altogether true assumption but a good cover nonetheless. His bed hair had died down but still fought to look messy. He was dressed simply in a snug red t-shirt and blue jeans. Of course Joe locked onto his partner's shoulders.

The three of them scurried to prep the table and reheat the food. Shaun seemed to enjoy helping the other two out.

A fully clothed Curie followed a few minutes later. She looked prim and proper with her favorite white cardigan wrapped around a light blue shirt and capri pants. All three stopped as soon as she came in. Joe and Danse had a similar look as from the night before. “Ah, monsieur Shaun! You surprised me!” she exclaimed. Curie did a good job pretending to not know it was Danse’s weekend with Shaun. It helped she had him viewing her as “dad’s girl roommate that is probably dating Joe.” If he was to have any other person as a mother, it would of been her.

The rest of the morning had gone off with a hitch until they found out Joe had to promise he and Danse would play Minecraft with Shaun for going to see if the mail arrived.


	8. Aftermath and boundry changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy and Joe try to play it cool after their first official date/session. Curie realizes something she had done and tries to repair things. Joe and Maddy meet for more talk.

It was a cold and wet morning. The rain wasn’t more than a constant drizzle. She wore a pair of red shades, her black t shirt and blue jeans slightly damp from the rain outside. Maddy sat at a inside cafe table urgently tapping her fingers on the tabletop. She had a class presentation to go over with some other students. One had been running a bit late and the other two didn’t prioritize things as well. She wasn’t thinking of them though. Joe hadn’t texted in a day or two after their first session.. Cait was in line grabbing some coffee and Maddy’s mind wandered to the past weekend. 

Of course she had dressed up. Best foot forward, always. She couldn’t stop thinking about the sensation of her lover pressing against her. There was something about being told to beg for what she wanted, it wasn't normally her style. She was always in control, always a perfectionist. Her day planner was free of flaws or mistakes. Handwriting in it was perfect and could be mistaken for a textbook. The room she stayed in seemed to never have any dust on the horizontal surfaces, everything had a place. She had never wanted to lose up control, until the hotel room with Joe. Just thinking about being submissive to him made her head spin.

 

“He isn’t blowing you off. He isn’t an ass like that.” she thought to herself while turning to look for Cait.

 

Still in line.

 

Maddy but the inside of her bottom lip. A polyamorous relationship with the tall dark gravelly voiced man. Then there was Curie, she had met Joe’s female partner and there was a certain level of envy. To be a woman with two boyfriends and looked like something out of a movie. It made her wonder why Joe even wanted to be with her in the first place. 

She realized there had to be something, but her insecurities had gotten the best of her. Cait began to walk over seeing Maddy, phone in hand hitting send for a text to Joe.

Maddy: ???

 

All she could do is wait now for a response. She began to feel a bit pathetic.

 

“Oi! Hell no. You better not be texting your fuckboy!” Cait hissed loudly.

 

Quite a few people's heads turned and Maddy’s face turned as red as Cait’s hair.

 

“That ass hasn’t tried to contact you yet? Forget that shithead.” Cait added while she sat down next to her friend.

“For fuck sake Cait.” Maddy stammered in defense.

“So you let him sling dick and how long has it been eh? You think it was going to be something more? You a damn side piece fer a guy with…” Cait paused, not knowing what to call Joe’s situation. “Anyways the fucker is a damn whore. You can do so much better.”

 

Her phone vibrated with a reply. It was a response from Joe, she lost to her urge to pick her phone up. Without hesitation her hands her fingers moved swiftly to see his response.

 

Joe: Hey. Sorry there have been some issues on my end this weekend.

Maddy: do tell? i know there is “a science” behind all this. two days or something?

 

Cait was glaring. Maddy forgot she was even there.

 

Joe: No we had issues on this end. Nest meeting.

Maddy: what?

Joe: Poly terms. I should get you more up to date. I apologize. I pulled a 16 hour day today. When are you free next?

Maddy: no bullshit.

Joe: No bullshit. Look I know we talked about some of it before. 

Maddy: fine let me get back to you. classmates here, i need to work on a project.

 

Joe was in the kitchen leaning against a countertop. He groaned slightly placing his phone back into his pocket. He had been doing bridge repair work overnights. Danse was bouncing around doing overtime and Curie was in a classroom on campus. It gave Joe a quiet he hadn’t had for a bit.

He knew what he had done had thrown the house off. What they had with Danse was loosely considered more of a closed group marriage. Joe and Curie had a lot of time invested into one another. She was very protective of her boys but normally didn't show a jealous streak. Joe had always made her a priority in everything and held her on a pedestal above all else. Danse was tough on the outside but soft to his partners on the inside. 

Joe began to wonder if Curie had just agreed with him dating Maddy to keep him happy. She had been making some changes. Her sex drive skyrocketed and had become much more spontaneous. He and Danse also felt as if she was a bit more clingy. Not something Danse minded at all.

Over the weekend Joe and Curie had almost been caught having sex in the kitchen by Shaun if it hadn’t been for a half asleep Danse shambling in. Danse himself angered he had forgotten as well wandering around in his underwear, a personal nono. They had to ground themselves, regulate their actions. Shaun was 10 and smart, he would possibly pick up on things on his own. Something his mother, the only one with legal rights, didn’t approve of.

\--

Curie liked keeping the house slightly cooler at night. It motivated cuddles, something she loved. Too bad she was alone. She had grabbed one of Danse’s red flannels, Joe’s grey sweatpants and her favorite blue t shirt. It was all about function and comfort over looks tonight. Her stomach grumbled lightly in protest for dinner time so she made herself a chicken salad. The leftovers had been placed into containers for her partners even before she began eating. She debated on scrolling through Tumblr but realized it would spoil her mood if she ran across someone reblogging something that didn’t fit what she wanted to see. The last time, she spent hours brooding over a mutual had reblogged how people that speak multiple languages don’t slip up occasionally. She was insecure about her accent. Joe often said, “Your English is way better than my French” and she had to agree but that wasn’t the point. She did slip words from one language into another or would just forget it's counterpart. 

Instead she would watch YouTube videos on the couch. It wasn’t exactly mindless, she would learn or see something new that could be related to her field. Watching alone was nice, Joe wouldn’t mind but would interrupt to make queries and Danse would get too irked so could never watch while eating at the same time. She gleefully sat down, pulled a blanket over her lap and placed her bowl over it. A little rebel, the men didn’t like food in the living room.

“Ah Kawasaki disease!” 

Her mind wandered as she sighed deeply between crunches. She wasn’t paying attention to how off the video was from the truth. Joe had friends with benefits before Curie had admitted her love. She had always known he had already been head over heels for her for some time before then. He obliged when she asked him for boundaries with others. He never pushed sex or love as an issue for Curie, her love was more important. She fell for Danse all on her own and Joe didn’t stop her. 

The first video ended and she moved to one removing a boil. 

Was Curie right in her feelings about Maddy? Should she feel as if her lover was straying because of something she was doing inadequately. No, he was not straying. Curie had taken a man and felt like she had tied him down sexually and she knew it. Curie knew that her heart had always been Joe’s primary concern. Her mind staggered as it began to return to the video.

 

“As long as my love returns home...” Curie paused from mumbling to herself, “... should I be so selfish?”

 

She never hid how protective she was over Joe. He was in the military when they met, she knew he was in harm's way quite a bit. She had deep sigh of relief when he got out. Yet still Curie was always afraid of losing him, feeling as if he lived a reckless life. 

Danse was more stable, like a mountain. He had fallen from grace in his past and was constantly repenting from it. Cheating on Nora with a journalist had left him much more muted. He did also have a son, making him much more grounded and responsible.

The first time she touched Danse, Joe smiled warmly. Thinking of that memory she smiled as well. It gave her an idea. 

She paused long enough to think deeper. She realized her mind was coming around. Yes it was true she had a deeply rooted urge to be intimate with Joe when he would return from being with Maddy. To reclaim him as her own, the pheromones from sex drove her body crazy. The jealousy she had felt so petty and beneath her. Curie’s feelings toward her attraction to women was something she still grappled with. She hadn’t been with many people in general and it was mainly men.

There was also the articles Curie had read about couples privilege. Granted they were a triad, she had still realized that they had fallen into that kind of a rut. Sitting down and making rules on Joe for what he could and could not do. Stating that Maddy wouldn’t be allowed any other forms of intimacy with anyone else. What had started out as protection for what they already had was making another person seem less important. Granted, she wasn’t a relationship in the sense of love but was still being seconded.

She was shocked to find a video of bugs fighting one another. She rolled her eyes realizing Shaun and Joe had been watching them.

 

“Well, I think it is logged Into his account” she muttered while slightly convulsing. 

 

Surgery yes, bugs no.

She and Joe had really been the ones that kept up with the terms used in polyamory. Danse couldn’t care less. The main problem with Joe was he wouldn't use them since most people he was open about wouldn’t get what he was talking about, nor did they care. She wanted to know what Maddy understood. Curie wanted to dive into a possible friendship. Curie had focused so much on schoolwork and the guys that she felt as if she was missing having friends in her life more in tune to her own life situation. 

Could she be friends with someone that was sleeping with someone she loved?

 

\--

 

Joe sat in the restaurant nervously waiting for Maddy. His chair was out a bit more than usual from the table so he could lean forward. He tried his hardest to not bounce his leg. By now it had been a week since their last meet. Sure they had talked on the phone or met up in class but it wasn’t as if they could've met up and talked openly. The collar on his shirt felt too tight even though it wasn’t buttoned all the way to the top. His chest felt tight with anticipation. “Why?” he asked himself.

Joe knew the answer.

Curie had pinned him down and said to go on another date with her. She helped dress him, gave him ideas for conversations and even pecked him on the cheek before le left. Danse had smirked the whole time, happy to see her tune had changed.. Curie’s tone had changed a bit, she even seemed to welcome her. She stressed helping Maddy understand how things worked, not just the house dynamic but terminology and polyamory in general. After her realization, the original plan was a very restricted friend with benefits could change if they wanted it to. Trust. True and in full.

As long as Maddy would be open to it, her choice.

She slinked in behind him and leaned forward, resting her arms on his shoulders. Joe gave out a quick gasp not realizing who it was at first. He had been in deep thought.

Maddy brushed up against his arm lightly as she passed to sit across from him. Joe liked black and white striped light sweater she had on over her navy blue dress she wore. He noticed the black bow she had in her hair and realized he liked her taste in clothing.

While she moved to sit across from him at the table he saw a pensive look on her face. She seemed almost afraid. As if something bad was going to happen. Had she changed her mind? Did she find someone else? Does she have regrets? As she sat down and made herself comfortable he internally kicked himself for not getting up pull her chair out for her.

 

“So…” Maddy said to break the ice.

“So….” Joe replied.

 

They both realized how nervous the other one was and almost let out strained laughs. Joe leaned toward Maddy but her only reaction was to stand prim and proper with hands in her lap.

 

Joe mumbled a little too loudly, “For fuck sake I’ve never been so nervous” before realizing his volume.

Maddy grinned sheepishly, “Well as long as we are on the same page.”

 

Both made a sigh of relief.

 

“That night was amazing” She stated. 

“I agree.”

“Again sometime?”

“Planned on it.” Joe paused slightly before continuing, “There is another matter to discuss.”

 

Maddy looked a bit worried as she shuffled her feet to look a bit more formal as he proceeded. Joe failed fairly bad at an attempt to stifle a smile. His hand reached out across the table to hers. She looked at his and quickly pulled one hand up from under the table and let her feel his fingers caress her skin. It was like fireworks for the both of them as his fingers explored the back of her hand. Maddy had begun biting the inside of her cheek without thinking about it.

 

“I spoke with my partners, they realized a few things had happened on our end. Not a right thing to do to you.” Joe paused looking for the right words, “Couples privilege it’s called. In a nutshell Curie realized they had placed a lot of barriers or rules on what we have. Danse and I agreed but it doesn’t give you much breathing room. Does that make a lot of sense?”

Maddy agreed, “Yeah, it did feel restrictive. I mean, you and I are just friends with benefits though with quite eccentric taste to boot.”

Joe nodded and looked down with a slight bashful look on his face. “Well, I mean, you had caught my eye and all. What I am trying to say is if we ever wanted more, it's okay.”

Maddy was taken back a bit. Her only reaction was to quickly pull her hand away from his. She was looking for experimentation and sexual release. More of a physical exploration of her limits, not to get her feelings involved. Maddy’s mind had already been set that it was for all intent and purposes a relationship of two not-so-close friends to get off on kinks they were unable to find others for.

 

“I uh…” She paused. It was too long of a pause for Joe’s taste.

He began to fluster and scan around, “What did I say-”

“No. It’s just…” Maddy sighed deeply, “I already had things set in my head.”

“Oh… Uhm... Okay…”

“Are you okay with that Joe?”

“Yeah. No I am good.” 

 

His head scanned around, it roused her suspicions. “Well, I realize you are busy with school. Not like I am on the same level. Not sure how many are on your level. If you and Curie ever wanted to hangout.” He was stumbling and he knew it. Maddy’s head pulled back a bit shocked.

 

“So you want me to hang with your girlfriend? She is okay with what we are doing?”

“Well, I mean more like the offer is on the table.”

“I am a bit confused.” Maddy paused to gather her thoughts. She put her hand back out to invite his touch again while looking back up to him. “So she is comfortable with us having sex and wants to be friends? You are okay with us being friends? What do you mean like in the same level?”

“Yep.”

 

Maddy had to think about this. She had set herself in the mindset of just being forms of experimentation. 

 

The rest of the date moved to being more as catching up over the past few days. The ice had been melted and felt at ease from any defense the other had put up earlier. The conversation would slip more into daily routine of life and runarounds from school.

The night ended with a peck on the cheek. Not something that Joe was expecting but enjoyed, of course she clawed lightly at his chest as she did so.


	9. Second date with the triad

Joe paced back and forth in his room by his phone rubbing his digits across his lips. It was taking all his effort to not chew on the nail or cuticle off of his fingers and it was only making his anxiety worse. “Bad habit” he mumbled to himself.

There had been a few things circling his head all at once. 

Joe, Curie, Danse and Maddy had gone out to Fallon’s Department store earlier that day..... 

Danse sat at the food court across from Maddy at a small table. He felt foolish about how awkward things seemed. Curie stood in line with Joe waiting for everyone's lunches to finish being prepared. It was a novel albeit calculated idea on Curie’s part, to get herself and Danse both a few moments alone with Maddy. Joe had really been the only one to spend time alone with her and after what had happened in the past she was wanting to see how each person interacted with one another. Of course she also did a little bit out of curiosity and of course, for science. 

It was a casual get together, everyone was dressed down in bluejeans. Danse wore his green Marine Corps hoodie, something that intrigued Maddy. Joe didn’t like speaking in depth of his military service. She herself wore a black and cream striped sweater that lightly hugged her body just enough to give a feminine appearance. She glanced over at Curie and Joe quickly. Curie wore her favorite red flannel and Joe wore a long sleeve blue t-shirt. Maddy was more interested in how Joe placed his arm casualty on Curie’s shoulder. 

The two at the table knew they needed small talk. Danse strangely in all his attractive glory failed at beginning conversation with women. Maddy cleared her throat before speaking to him, trying to pull her eyes from his two partners public display of affection. 

 

“So, are you still in the military?” Maddy asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes I am.”

“what do you do?

“Supply mainly, although it does feel more like babysitting on occasion.”

Maddy chuckled as she asked, “I don’t understand. They are adults, right?”

 

Danse sighed rolling his eyes making Maddy grin as she realized she hit a good subject. He knew she remembered the last time they all met and had a conversation about it before. It was something to get mouths moving, “So” Danse paused as he looked for the right words, “Yes they are adults. No they aren’t always responsible. Then there is the always wonderful ‘Green Machine’ we are in.” Maddy repositioned herself, completely forgetting her boyfriend Joe or the “meta” standing next to him. “What is a green machine?” she queried leaning in slightly. Danse sighed, “It’s a term in the Marines, the easiest way I can explain it.” He pinched his hoodie, “Each branch claims colors. Ours are more green and red. When we talk about our units or just daily life and grind. The Green Machine just chews you up and spits you out.” Maddy shook her head not getting it. Danse pulled his chair in closer and repositioned himself, “Okay, think of it like this. On the active duty side you have to ask for permission to go on vacation. Similar to if you can go on the civilian side. Except you have to have to sign a permission slip, justify a reason to go, get signatures from each Major department and hope it doesn't impede any training.”

Joe and Curie had arrived with the trays of food. They could tell right off the bad what they were talking about. Curie asked, “Ah, you speak of zis.. Greenie weenie.. Yes?” Joe couldn’t contain his laughter. Maddy, not having a clue what was being asked, just covered her mouth in shock as she looked around slightly embarrassed. Joe replied, “No dearie. That’s when they kick you out because Medical loses your paperwork saying you got a flu shot.”

 

“Bullshit” replied Maddy.

Danse shook his head, “Nope. Lost 25 people last month to it. Had to go back in last week to get the ones smart enough to get copies of the paperwork made reinstated.”

Maddy asked, “How many were that smart?”

“Two. That is how the others aren’t responsible.” Danse replied.

“Oh wow.” Maddy replied.

 

They had divvied out the food and begun eating casually. Joe broke the silence by asking the two women about how they felt about their exams. Curie and Maddy took off with the conversation. Neither man had to deal with the same level of stress, powerpoint presentations, graphs or time it took to study. Danse looked over and saw Joe glowing as he watched the two women talking up a storm. 

After they finished eating the two women darted off to look in the clothing department while Danse and Joe wandered around. Joe leaned over a rail on the second story and looked down, Danse leaned against it facing the opposite direction.

 

"Escalators, The epitome of laziness!" Danse said

“A-yeh” Joe chuckled knowing he didn’t care for them as well.

“Seems they are getting along. Weight off your chest?” asked Danse.

“Yep, I figure the same as yours.” Joe replied.

 

Danse smiled even though it wasn’t the case. The truth was Danse was afraid of Joe leaving. Joe gazed off into the distance and grinned with a delay. He had begun to get restless being in one spot for too long, Danse and Curie both realized it but never wanted to bring it up. Joe had spent a lot of his adult life on active duty in the military but wasn’t able to adjust to the reservist life. “Too many try-hards” or “They don’t understand the grind of everyday military life” he would say. Joe had tried to get out ‘cold turkey’ and was trying to juggle college and a union job. Originally the idea was to enlist and get away from Far Harbor. Danse hadn’t done as much active time as Joe, focusing dually on his police career by becoming a reservist. He had a major falling out with a senior officer named Maxson that ironically seemed to follow him. He didn’t have the same experiences as joe but respected it.

Joe had always held his emotions in until the boiling point. Danse knew that under normal circumstances Joe would grind himself down before caving on something. It’s something the house feared and a reason they supported Joe meeting with Maddy. Even though, at first Curie was doing it grudgingly. 

Curie and Joe had kept years of handwritten letters and photos they sent each other. He had sent her trinkets from everywhere he visited. He was her first love and Danse admittedly knew her heart stopped every time she saw him in a uniform leaving. It was something he was jealous of at first until realizing that he himself had a place in her heart. Danse was a support that both his partners needed. The question was, what kind of role was Maddy going to have in his life? Would she truely be okay with him sharing her?

On the other side of the mall the two women had begun darting around admiring the different sets of clothes. It was passed a feeling of relief for both as they found it was easy to be themselves with one another. Curie was of course the woman of the house and she enjoyed it. She loved cooking as well as doing special things for the three men of the house but the little things could become taxing. Joe was the only one that wouldn’t miss the toilet, although he may forget to flush. Danse would sneak a sandwich but forget to put the bread away. Then there was Shaun, a typical 10 year old boy that would stomp mud around or leave candy wrappers in the 3 couch cushions. Her actions had always been appreciated in the house but she missed having a night out with the girls because she was constantly studying, watching for the local wildlife that would end up in backyard, tinkering online or a few other varying things. Maddy on the other hand had a few friends but had been doing some research on polyamorous relationships. She realized that in some aspects what she and Joe had was more of friends with benefits but was open to the idea of more. She was also curious about the triad Joe was in and felt something special knowing that Joe was wanting to take the time to include her in more than just sexual their escapades.

Curie darted over to a case of different kinds of shades. She gave a warm smile, picked up a set and turned to let maddy have a look. Maddy’s eyes widened as she exclaimed, “You look like Audrey Hepburn!” Curie gave a curious look knowing who she was but never seeing herself as her, “Non, hush. She is pretty.” Maddy nodded, “No, really. To be honest, even without the shades. Curie blushed not knowing what to say. The two women realized they were getting along well.

Back to later that night after the triad had parted ways with Maddy she texted with Joe, who had been walking laps around in his room. for a while. He sat in the living room watching Danse try to start a Minecraft game with Shaun. He smirked at Danse grumbling the whole time.

Maddy: i really did enjoy myself today.

Joe: Total relief. 

Maddy: honest question though. is curie into women?

Joe: Curie is hard to explain other than saying she is Curie. If you wanted to label her though I would say pansexual, although she doesn’t act out on any of it. Why do you ask?

Maddy: i was just wondering. I’ve been pretty vanilla with life up to this point. It's kind of like she is lucky to of found two great bi guys.

Joe: Oh I am not bi and Danse and I aren’t attracted to many men.

Joe: I am pansexual but lean more toward feminine type qualities.

Maddy: okay. last question, not in relation to them. may i send you a pic?

 

Joe was confused by the request but replied with “yes”. Maddy sent him a photo of her legs spread open and her fingers appearing to be in mid stroke across her clit. Joe covered his mouth, not realizing she was going to bounce from one thing to another so quickly.

Joe: Wow

Maddy: too fast? sorry for some reason i’ve been really turned on. this is a little awkward for me and i was expecting more than a wow.

Joe: Well, I do not disapprove. Just give me a heads up for NSFW stuff. 

Joe looks around and quickly pointed his camera down to his pants to snap a photo show her what she had motivated his body to do.

Joe: You are a dirty little fuck, you know that? This is moving into a grey area for me though. Others are in the room.

Maddy: oh well don’t get yourself into trouble. The kid isn’t there is he?

Joe: Oh no. I’d of told you outright to stop if that was the case. What are you up to this weekend?

Maddy: visiting family. why?

Joe: For that pic, you are going to be punished. I will get you more details later. Gtg before Danse rage-quits a video game before it starts.

 

Maddy took a deep and strained breath and put her phone down. Her body felt like it was slightly humming at the prospect of meeting up with Joe again. She let her fingers slid between and around the lips between her legs, making her breath heavier. The idea that he wanted to use Maddy aroused her in ways that felt very good if not just a little confusing. She tilted her head seeing another message pop up.

Joe: btw, you aren't allowed to get off until I tell you to. If you want, edge yourself till we meet. Text me when you do, but no orgasms.

Maddy: seriously? okay.

 

Maddy chucked her phone off to the side, letting her fingers across the wetness between her legs. Her other hand sliding up her belly to right under her bra. She scoffed lightly, “What the hell is the point if I can’t get off.” Maddy began to imagine the grin Joe would have watching her climax since the last time they had met, knowing she was being good.

Maddy let her hands wander for a bit longer before hearing Cait begin to slam doors, ruining her mood.


	10. Gears begin to turn

Shaun could be heard entering the house snorting loudly. The abrupt stomping around was much more exuberant than usual. It raised Curie’s interest because had been outside playing and wasn’t expected back for another hour. She darted from the living room to the entryway front door with a large smile on her face. Her hands failed at covering her shocked gasp that could be heard through the first floor. Luckily Danse was upstairs sleeping and Joe was out at work. 

 

Shaun had a bloody nose that had already begun to soak through his shirt. Curie grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen by the table. By this point the shock Shaun was in finally began to subside and he began erratic sobbing. Curie was focused on grabbing a few sheets of paper towels and lightly pinching his nose shut while checking to make sure nothing was broken.. The two fumbled for a few seconds, Shaun had been taught by his mother to raise his head and Curie was trying to tell him to look down. She spoke with a slight waiver in her voice “Nono, do not let the blood go back into your throat.”

 

He complied and outwardly begun to calm down a little. Shaun would never admit to it but he felt as if Curie was like a second mother. Something Nora never liked, feeling insecure of being replaced. She placed his hand over his own jose and pecked his forehead as she went quietly to a kitchen drawer looking for one of Danse’s hidden matchbooks. Shaun watched in curiocity asshe tore the flap off the matchbook and folded it up a few times and faced him. 

  
  


“Put zis inside your mouth between your gums and upper lip.” She said calmly as he opened his mouth. “Zere is a vein that goes to your nose from here. Crazy yes?” she asked, trying to keep his mind off of whatever happened.

  
  


Shaun’s breathing began to calm down as she put her hand through his hair. 

  
  


“Are you and Dad… uhm..” Shaun began but was interrupted by a deep bellow of a half asleep Danse. Curie’s eyes widened as she slowly turned to the kitchen door to see Danse leaning against the threshold in grey pajamas. His eyes pierced through her to see the red on Shaun. “What happened?!” he demanded to know. Shaun began to get upset again, his hands made fists as he began to lean forward defiantly towards his adoptive father as if Curie wasn’t there. Danse moved in closer seeing this reaction making Curie place a hand on Shaun’s shoulder and another up to Danse as she tried to mute herself from snapping at her partner. “Zis is not helping ze situation. Calm down Danse!”

 

Shaun and Danse saw her reaction and both relented. Danse took a deep sigh and did his best to calm down as he moved towards the kitchen table. He was grumpy, half asleep but mostly worried and it all shown in his expression. 

  
  


“Hey...” Danse paused as he looked away knowing Shaun must have been in a fight. “Take your time but I expect to know what happened.”

 

“Wait. Do you… You don’t..” Curie fumbled for words, in denial.

  
  


Shaun was the son Curie didn’t exactly have. She spoiled him when she could and couldn’t see him being anything more than an angel. To boot, he had always been on his utmost best behavior with her. Her heart broke as her head turned back to Shaun to see the disappointment in himself.

 

Shaun was deeply confused by this point. One of the neighborhood kids he played with accused Danse and Curie of cheating on Joe. Another had chimed in calling Danse and Joe names, saying he had two dads and Curie was a fake girlfriend. Shaun explained what had happened. Curie bit her bottom lip and failed miserably at hiding her guilty feelings about him fighting over the relationships in the house. Danse brooded as Shaun spoke until the point of the name-calling. His open palm slammed on the table and he mumbled for Shaun to stop. Curie and Shaun both shuttered. Danse got up and walked out of the kitchen to get changed.

 

Both Danse and Curie texted Joe separately and bogged him down as he tried to reply to both at once. He didn’t want to initiate a group chat but realized they both probably knew the other was texting him.

 

Joe: What the hell is going on? You two fighting? Who has a bloddy nose?

 

Joe: bloody even.

 

Danse: shaun got into a fight with some of the neighborhood kids

 

Curie: He is okay though. We are having icecream rn.

 

Danse: what? he needs to be disciplined not rewarded for his action

 

Joe: Okay both of you calm down, do I need to come home? Danse what? What was this fight about? Can we just wait for any moves till I get home?

 

Danse: not typing it all out

  
  


A few minutes later, Curie’s phone began to ring. Joe could picture Danse brooding and getting protective.

  
  


“Do I need to come home?”

 

“Non. Zings have calmed down.”

 

“Sweetheart. Flower. Lovie.” Joe paused reluctantly, “Bullshit.”

 

Curie sighed before her flat reply, “Stay at work.”

 

Shaun looked up at her with a curious look on his face as she hung up. “You didn’t say I love you. You never do. Why?”

  
  


Curie’s lips twitched slightly. She smiled warmly and changed the subject by asking if he wanted seconds. Shaun took the hint but the gears had already begun to turn. How they all met. Danse had a girlfriend when Joe and Curie moved in and from what he could tell the newer ‘roommates’ had been in a relationship. They clicked so well so why did they have seperate rooms but Danse and his, at the time, girlfriend hadn’t? Why did they not ever say that they loved each other? From Shaun’s view, when it became just the three adults it had seemed as if Curie and Joe became kind of distant also. Shaun hadn’t known his mother Nora didn’t like the arrangements. Being a widow and Danse originally being a stepfather Shaun knew he had no real rights to see Shaun, let alone have him stay over on weekends or when his mother would go away to train reservists. Of course he had caught on about the friction between Danse and Nora even though hadn’t known about his stint with adultery.

  
  
  


Later that night after Shaun had gone to bed the three adults had congregated in the garage. Danse was working on his pickup truck to keep his mind off things beforehand. He was up to his forearms in rust and grease. He tries to hide the scent of cigarettes from Curie with cologne. Curie sat in a garden chair with her cardigan wrapped snugly around her body. Her hands wrapped around a mug of tea that she occasionally blew into while her feet bounced uncontrollably watching her two men. Joe paced around until one or the other would snap at him to stop moving around so much.

  
  


“So what do we do now?” asked Joe. Curie purposefully began to drink her tea while Danse tried to shove more of his body under the hood of his truck. Joe realized he would have to go to an extreme to get a reaction, “Fine. I will just go over to Rodney’s house and beat his ass.” Danse jumped and his head bounced off the hood, making Curie spit her tea out.

  
  


“My word! Zis is appalling! You will not go beat a 10 year old child up!” Curie half chuckling nervously.

 

Danse sighed and mumbled, “Next he will say ‘fine, let’s go beat his parents up instead’ and we will start talking.”

 

Joe motioned to Danse while looking at Curie, “Well it got some dialogue out of you two.”

 

Danse pulled himself out from under the hood and looked over to Joe replying with a gravelly voice, “What do you expect us to do? Tell him? His mother would shit bricks and we would never see him again!”

  
  


The three stayed silent for a few moments before Joe replied, “Well he will catch on at some point.” Curie raised a finger interjected, “Aah monsieurs. He has already begun!” Both men stood by idle waiting for further response. She picked up on it quickly, not originally realizing her addition to the conversation would raise such a reaction.

  
  


“He asked me why I never never say zat I love Joe.” Curie said flatly.

 

“Well.. No one does anything while he is here… Right?” Danse responded in an accusing tone.

 

“No, of course not.” Replied Joe, almost shocked.

 

“Non!” Curie responded, blatantly offended. She added not noticing her accent was getting thicker, “Joe and I didn’t exactly hide our relationsheep when zere was four adults here. We stopped when zee four of us became a polycule.”

 

Joe looked at the ground, “It’s not something we announce to the world but. Hell, you two went out not long ago. So we don’t exactly hide it well from others.”

 

Curie tried to cover a yawn with the back of her hand, letting out a shiver at the same time. “Shaun did mention a few of zee parents ideas of what is happening.”

 

Danse spoke with a dark and deep tone to his voice, “We don’t need to go through that conversation again.”

  
  


Danse hung his head knowing what was next, he had always been much more of a cool and calculated individual outside a uniform than Joe. They both knew Joe would do something. He may of left his life in Far Harbor behind but the fight was still in him. Danse’s expression turned to a frown as he turned away to put his head back under the hood of the truck. Joe cringed in anger, quickly making fists and moving toward Danse. Curie realized what was next, Joe wouldn’t go after Danse but would instigate until one of the two would cave and tell him. She placed her mug on the ground next to her and charged in between them both, “No! No, zis will fix nozing.”

 

Joe’s anger rose and his breathing deepened as he demanded, “What conversation? I wanna know what was said.” Joe looked over Curie’s shoulder, “Don’t think hiding like an ostrich in the hood of your truck will fix this. We all know if he asked Curie questions that it's a matter of time until I find out what those ungrateful shits have said about you two!” Curie placed her hands on Joe’s shoulders as she tried to match his gaze defiantly “You will not make him relive zis situation! Zat is unfair to a 10 year old boy zat we all love.”

 

Danse was relieved, she was probably the only thing that could calm his anger or at least stop him from doing something. It was a double edged sword. If he knew some on the block thought she was cheating on him with Danse and calling her a whore for it then the all the houses in the neighborhood would get burned down.

  
  


“You must promise me zat you will cause no physical harm to anyone or any property my love.” Curie demanded, glaring straight into his eyes. 

 

“Fine.” Joe said in a sterile tone. 

 

“Do not azk Shaun anyzink az well.” She added while pointing a finger toward his face, another rare thing he allowed only from her.

 

Joe audibly could be heard melting. Caving to her in defeat he replied submissively, “Okay. You are right. If he brings it up I’m going to be an ear though.”

 

Danse wiped his forehead with his forearm not realizing he had smeared dirt across himself. As he stood back up to look at his two partners with a worried smile his head tilted to the side. Curie began to giggle slightly and Joe rolled his eyes.

 

“What?” Danse asked.


	11. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe comes home to a grim suprise. Curie reacts accordingly.

Joe woke up in the hotel room. Maddy rested her head on his chest, the movement of her hand from his hip to belly had woken him. He winced slightly wondering if a cool feeling by her face was drool coming from her mouth. He enjoyed the smooth feeling of her still warm skin pressed against his. The smell of sex saturated the room, he felt no mercy for the cleaning crew hoping the pheromones turned them on also. He smirked thinking about how much he loved making people turned on however he could. His hand stroked softly though Maddy’s hair making her shift slightly in closer.

Disappointment kicked in realizing he had a full bladder. Joe fought the sensation for as long as possible, trying to soak in all of maddy he could. Biting his lip, he raise her hand and started to pull away from Maddy slowly trying to not wake her up. 

He failed. Miserably.

Maddy wrapped her fingers around her thumb, making a fist and lightly punched him in the ribs. Joe gasped slightly hearing the echo of the thud through the room, “You’re gonna break your finger punching like that.” Maddy dug her face into his chest, her dark brown hair tickling his skin. He felt her hand swipe against the cold spot on his body making him give a pained smile. “Yeah, she is a drooler” he thought to himself.

“No, really, I need to get up Mad.”

She jerked slightly and sat up, “Mad? Maddy, short for Madeline, isn't good enough?”

“Just a little tired, too many words.” Joe replied with a smirk.

Maddy let him up and Joe trotted toward the bathroom making her eyes roll. By the time he walked back out she had already begun to get dressed. Her red scarlet red underwear clashing against her pale skin.

“Aw.”

“Well it sounds like you are too tired anyway. Also, I have a thing.”

“A thing?”

“Yes, a thing. Not as much fun but a thing.”

Joe checked his phone and saw a few texts. His interest focused at Nora’s number showing up. “Shit, I bet she found out..” he mumbled to himself. Maddy looked to him as she put the rest of her clothing on, “Who did what now?” Joe pouted at seeing Maddy with clothes on. “A thing I guess. Has to do with the kid, may impact us but let me figure it out.” Maddy just nodded as she walked over to him. When it came to Shaun, information at this point was off limits. Maddy attempted to aim for kissing his cheek. Joe didn’t realize and aimed for her mouth, making their lips touch slightly.

They parted ways and Joe returned back home to see the garage door already up with Nora's sedan parked outside. He parked next to her and began to slowly try to move his way up the driveway as he assessed the situation. He could see she was leaning up against the wall in uniform smoking and Danse was hiding under the hood again. Nora was pretty, in other circumstances he could see himself asking her out on a date. There was a sour tension between the two with being someone in a relationship with her now ex husband. She never really knew what to make of Danse being bisexual and made it known. Joe noticed Shaun wasn’t around and was probably still in class. Danse was in a mechanics suit making Joe realize whatever was going on was bad. Nora gazed off into the distance as Danse slowly made his way out from under the hood.

 

Danse tried to clear a dry throat, “Operation orders.”

Nora added after blowing smoke up toward the ceiling, “They came in last night. I Processed them for Danse’s Marine detachment this morning.”

“So yeah, I uhm, took the day off.” Danse stated gravely as his head went back under the hood.

 

Joe bit the inside of his cheek. He was mad that Danse never told him about any warning orders that he may get recalled to active duty. The NCR had been pushing the surrounding areas around too much. Claiming territory that didn't belong to them and forcing them into their newly formed country of Centralia. The rumor was they treated the people living on their original lands very well and had begun forcing the acquired territories to using their money, claiming though that theirs was worth more. Many in the territories had begun to starve or have had stunted growth opportunities.

Nora never stopped caring for Danse. True it had changed a lot, their marriage crumbled around them. If history had been different between them both, Joe would egg him on to ask her out. 

 

“Does Curi-”

“No…”

“you mean, not yet?”

Danse hit his head on the hood as he stood up to glare at Joe, “Of course. Do you think interrupting her while in class is a good thing.”

By this point Nora had looked for the ashtray she had already put out 3 other cigarettes in. Joe realized she was emotionally drained from this as well. He never understood how Danse could of cheated on her with Piper, then again he hadn’t been on his partners end of the situation. The little he knew of Piper, she was a scrappy little annoying little journalist that had little going for her other than chasing news that bordered the crap in the tabloids.

 

Joe took a deep sigh and headed in through the kitchen entryway, “Anyone want a drink? Something hard maybe?”

 

Between the two left in the garage, you could hear Nora exhaling between the ratchet noises Danse was making. The looming part they didn’t want to speak of was what Shaun’s reaction was going to be. Nora fumbled with the velcro patches on her shoulders for a few moments as Joe came back out with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Danse pulled his head back out and joined in.

 

“I realise you are in uniform, but doubt you are going back in.”

“Nah, I deal with reservists. My day is done by 0900 unless it’s the weekend or the Monday after drill.” She replied to joe with a smirk to Danse.

“Sounds like little has changed on the active duty side.”

“Just 10% of the people causing 90% of the paperwork.”

“My kind of people.”

 

Nora smirked, she didn’t know if it was sarcasm or not. She was an active duty reservist (ADRs), not too different from the other branches with mentality. They did a normal 9 to 5 in the offices to keep the paperwork of the reservists flowing correctly. Promotions, physical standards and training had been just a few of their tasks. Danse was a part of a small detachment of Marines on the base that had no other place to call home. Being a part of a small infantry unit the stereotype was that they were a bit on the dense side. Nora, as many of the other ADRs viewed themselves differently as reservists in general. She had taken a call to arms after her husband passed, leaving behind a law firm as a up and coming lawyer for active duty time. 

Some time passed as they each sipped their drinks. They all seemed to be trying to plan out their next words. Danse thought of asking Joe how Maddy was, realizing that could raise Nora’s eyebrows. Joe was stuck between asking if Danse had the time to replace the spark plugs in his own car or had talked to Nick, his police partner. Nora debated asking how Curie kept up with three men in the house.

The silence was broken by a notification from Maddy.

 

Maddy: -img sent-

 

Joe wasn’t exactly in the mood and he didn’t feel proper opening it up in front of others. Nora and Danse didn’t know what to make of his facial expression. “Curie?” Danse asked. Joe shook his head while trying to hide a smirk that led Danse to realize it was Maddy. “To be honest, why not take that Joe. We need to talk about what happened with Shaun anyway.” before Joe could open his mouth Nora chimed in, “Well, Danse, I think this would include your partner.”

The three erupted into a mess of barking at snapping at one another. Danse wanted to handle it with Nora and Joe wanted Curie to be there to discuss things while Nora just wanted to rip into all three of them until he saw Joe’s temper from kicking over a can.

 

“Who do you think you are raising your tone to me” Nora snarled at Joe.

“You come to OUR house and think you can speak to us like this?” Joe bellowed deeply. You could see the military snap out as he began pointing at Danse, “Who has been there as a father figure for your son? Who changes their entire way of life to cater to a woman that has sat back as a passive waste and criticized someone else's way of life?”

 

Nora began to open her mouth, you could see the anger and frustration, lips curled in anger. She never got the chance to let her breath out. Danse beat her to the punch as he barked, “Go see what the hell Maddy wanted! Your help isn’t needed!”

 

“Who the fuck is Maddy?! Do you guys have another ‘roommate’ that I need to explain to my son?”

 

Before the situation could get worse, Joe relented until he reached the door, turning to Nora. “Danse is doing the best he can, we all are. Including you.”

“Go, now.” Danse said as flatly as possible.

 

Joe headed inside, as he opened his phone to see numerous notifications from Maddy sending him flirty photos of her body a small curl came off the side of his mouth. It was the closest thing to a smile he could get as he realized just knowing she was somewhere trying to tease him. The thought didn’t go unnoticed, but he couldn't reply at the moment.

He pulled his email up as he headed up to his room. He knew a few people that had bounced in and out of Centralia since he had left the military. McCready wouldn't as much help because he had settled down to take care of his son. Hancock was understandably trying to forget, PJ had disappeared without a trace. Porter was a private contractor, not wanting to give up the lifestyle he had acquired after losing an eye.

 

To: Gage, Porter  
From: Phucka, Joseph 

Subject: status

Hey,  
I have an issue and want to know the status of a situation you may be able to help me with. Get back ASAP. 

 

He thought about how he could get ahold of Glory, if that was even a good idea. He had mixed feelings on it with how intense a relationship they had been together. Any time Joe and Glory had met it ended up with a gunfight, sex or both. Not something he needed at this point in his life.

 

-

Later that night Joe had fallen asleep leaning against the wall next to Curie’s bedroom door. After stirring, he checked his phone. The dust had settled in the house until Curie came home and everything erupted all over again. Danse had wanted to take care of telling her so Joe didn’t know the details other than she went storming up to her room and locked the door. She could be heard screaming the closest she could get to cursing and ranting in French while sobbing into her pillow for about 45 minutes. He by this point realized that he had never replied to Maddy.

 

Joe: Shit I am so sorry. I came home and Nora had been there because she had heard Danse received orders to go to the war in Centralia. 

Maddy: oh no. i am sorry. horrible timing

Joe: You didn’t know. Hell at the time I didn’t know what was going on also.

Maddy: how are you taking it?

Joe: I am fine. Curie hasn’t left her room.

 

Maddy was sprawled out on the couch reading before Joe had texted her. Cait was out at some mixed martial arts thing she didn’t understand at the Combat Zone. Maddy put the phone down on the coffee table, not knowing how to react. For a moment she felt jealous that Curie was getting attention. She tapped her fingers on the book she had placed in her lap before picking her phone back up.

 

Maddy: is there anything i can do to help? feels strange to ask but they have been nothing but accepting and i don’t know

Joe: Just give us some time. Let me get a feel for how this all is working out.

 

Joe went to check his email.

 

To: Phucka, Joseph  
From: Gage, Porter (fuckface asshole)

Subject: RE: status

Long time boss. A situation huh? If you are looking for work I can help otherwise things are a bit tight lipped around here. I figure you can understand where I am coming from.

 

Not an response Joe was looking for. He place the phone on the floor next to him as he felt the door get pulled back to see Curie.

Her makeup had streaked and smeared from crying into her pillow. She had thrown on one of Danse’s sweatshirts that had a torn collar, showing off her shoulder. Her cotton capri pants were wrinkled slightly from falling asleep in them. She saw Joe standing up and gave a strained giggle.

 

“my love, why are you on zee floor?”

“I dunno.” Joe responded nonchalantly, “Was tired so I took a nap.”

 

Her arms wrapped around him, she trembled slightly until his warmth penetrated her clothes. Joe could tell she was slightly in shock still. Curie moaned sofly as she puled the upper part of her body back to demand, “I am hungry, take me out. Just us.” Then pulled her arms in towards her chest, lightly punching on Joe’s chest. “No one else. Like old times.”

“Okay.” Joe replied warmly.


	12. One issue to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final confrontation arises in the house that was sparked from Curie unable to cope with Danse having obligations to the military.

The house seemed quiet to Joe and Shaun even though the others were busy. They had sat down on the couch playing Minecraft to occupy time. Joe made sure they both wore headphones to keep any noise down that could erupt. His biggest fear was Curie. She and Danse spent time in the kitchen cooking together. Danse tried to get as much alone time with each person during his last weekend as possible. Normally he would focus on Shaun at this point but Danse was too frustrated with the videogame and figured to help out in the kitchen.

Not exactly a wise choice.

The smell of cheese bread, spaghetti and homemade tomato sauce being cooked filled the air. Curie took pleasure in knowing the idea of her food made the boys hungry. She was as efficient in the kitchen as a lab. A perfectionist in the kitchen; every utensil she used had a place to be on standby, all the ingredients had been inventoried and placed in their locations for later use. Danse didn’t normally help her, it took both men twice as much time to possibly concoct the same kinds of creations as her. Danse had retreated to making the salad. Carefully cutting up strawberries and tomatoes as he looked up to see Curie. 

She flowed like a ballerina, dancing through the kitchen while listening to some lightly playing music. Her apron was spotless, covering a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a white turtleneck sweater. 

Danse had begun to give into an urge and he put the knife down, his gaze not coming off of her. “Curie, may I?” he asked while walking up to her with his hand out. She was holding herself together the best she could with everything considered. Curie realized there was no way she could turn down his affection to this point as she walked up to him. Her hands pressed against her apron, checking to make sure she wouldn’t get any food on him. 

It was a slow dance. They pressed against each other, his arms around her loosely while she lay her head on his chest. Her thumbs wrapped around the belt loops on his khaki pants. They both sighed almost in almost a synchronized fashion. 

 

“Mon ami. Do zey really need you to go?”

“Yes sweetheart”

“zis iz not fair. I want more.”

Danse chuckled as the song changed to a higher tempo. He kissed her forehead, “We are pushing it as is.” 

 

They weren’t on the same page, Danse was in denial of how Curie didn’t want him to go. He pretended it was more about showing affection for one another, fearing his son walking through the door. Shaun had made it pretty clear he had thought Joe and Curie were and item. Curie and Joe, respected the boundaries Danse and Nora had set although they didn’t like it. Danse realized he was breaking his own rules with his actions. The warm embrace was too camping for them both.

Suddenly the door opened, making both parties jump slightly. It was Joe with Danse’s phone, he took a few seconds to grasp why they seemed so spooked. Joe shook his head, not wanting to make a big deal out of it but it was to late. They had already darted back to opposite ends of the kitchen. Joe walked up to Danse and mouthed, “Maxson called.” with a worried look.

Joe remembered what it was like when things in the military went up a notch. If you didn't answer your phone right away callers could get pissy, and Maxson had a naturally angered demeanor.

Danse left for the garage as he called back. Every ring seemed like it took forever but not for the reason others would have thought. Danse was what was considered a mustang. He had started out as an enlisted while on active duty and then went through the officer candidate school as a reservist. Maxson had worked with Danse while becoming an officer himself. The two respected one another on levels.

 

“Danse” Maxson answered his phone with a slight sound of apprehension.

“Arthur, my apologies for not answering. My phone was in another room.”

“It's no matter tonight my friend. We are issuing a phone recall of all hands. Get back to me as soon as you have had everyone report back.”

 

This was going to be an issue. Danse knew not everyone would answer their phones so willingly with things being how they were. He would have to call his senior enlisted, they would have to call their immediate subordinates and so on. It was the most efficient way, each person had to call 3 or 4 people and then report back to their superior that everyone below them had responded. Yet all it would take is one private that was, for whatever reason, unable to answer their phone to tie the whole thing up. He knew it wouldn’t be verbal for some, text was the best way to get ahold of a few and although the orders had always stood by verbal communication it would have to suffice.

Joe had returned to the living room to find that Shaun giving a guilty look, “Uh… Sorry but someone was trying to invite you to some kind of party on Minecraft. Someone named Lynn-aree.. Lyn-areye?” Joe didn’t like people messing with his XBox account but patted Shaun on the head, “Friend of mine. But to be honest, just wanting you and me time if that's okay.” Shaun glowed slightly, “Uh yeah. That’s cool.. So dad is going to help Curie more?” Joe hid a cringe while nodding. He knew Curie wasn’t getting much time also. Shaun seemed to take the whole thing very well with all things considered. Even with his biological father Nate had passed away soon after he was born, Shaun had been surrounded by other military family. For this young man, having someone go away for a few days to months was normal. So for this Joe did what he could to keep things as even keel for Shaun as much as possible. Not making it a big deal was, in Joe and Shaun's eyes, the best move.

Danse walked back into the kitchen to see Curie glaring at him. Her eyes looked as if they had pierced his very fibre of being like cold daggers. Danse knew he was in trouble before he began to point back out to the garage, “Gotta make three calls. Very quick sweetheart. Right back.” Curie crossed her arms, her tongue looking like it would pierce her cheek. As soon as the door shut she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted just one day to not remember he was leaving. Even after how she had often felt Danse was more of a curse in the kitchen as she cooked, she needed his presence that much more. She bolted towards the living room and stomped loudly past Joe and Shaun on her way up to her room, leaving the food cooking. 

Joe took this as not a good sign and looked to Shaun, “Gimme a minute” then added as he stood up, “In like five minutes check on your dad. We don’t want the kitchen on fire.” Shaun gave a nervous chuckle and waited for Joe to be out of sight, heading straight for the kitchen to hear his father on the phone in the garage. Shaun followed Danse’s voice and saw that his father looked up quickly and waved for him to be quiet. 

Shaun was mad, he knew what just happened. Danse needed to make these phone calls but it somehow made Curie emotional. Shaun didn’t understand his feelings for Curie other than he would scrap with anyone that hurt her feelings. Although Danse was no different he at least waited for him to hang up.

“What’s up sport?”

“What did you say to her dad?”

 

Danse didn’t have a chance to respond but gave a confused look as Shaun charged at him jetting out his jaw. Danse notice Shaun’s arms were rigid and had made fists and thought, “This won’t end well” to himself. Shaun put one hand up and past his shoulders as if he were to trying to punch Danse.

“Whatever you are saying or doing to her needs to stop! I won’t let you hurt her like you did mom!”

 

Danse could feel Shaun's fists ricochet off his body. The emotional pain struck harder to him from his sons words and fists hurt more than any physical pain could. He shambled for a minute before grabbing both of Shauns wrists. Kneeling down to him with sorrow in his face, “What are you talking about son? Remember Arthur? I was talking to him, we had to do a-” but Shaun wasn’t having it. “You are a dork! I mean, I get how it works dad! But you can’t do this to Curie! I don’t care about some guy with a scar telling you what to do. He can be all angry!” Shaun exclaimed as he wiggled his arms free from Danse’s grasp. “I don’t get why you both act like your her boyfriend but you better start treating her like one.” Shaun continued, the words he said sinking into himself after he spoke. He looked away for a second, unable to look at Danse’s shocked expression. Shaun became even more confused, relapsing from what the neighborhood kids had said from before. Shaun began to punch futilely at Danse on his chest again. By this point his adoptive father was too in shock for any form of a response. “You’re an asshole! You make Curie cheat on Joe and then break her heart! Fuck you!” Shaun had begun to tear up between punches. His words and actions tearing through Danse.

Upstairs Joe had been knocking on Curie’s door, hearing her crying into her pillow. Every moment that past made his anxiety build up higher, knowing he couldn’t comfort her. Joe began to pace outside until he heard the commotion of stomping around and slamming things in the kitchen. Joe headed back downstairs hoping the house wasn’t on fire. He entered to see Shaun glaring with arms crossed at his father. Danse leaned against a counter next to the oven, his arms crossed as well staring down at Shaun’s feet. He was pale and although his face had a brooding tone, his eyes looked as if he was in pain. Joe looked passed Danse and over to the oven and saw a few minutes left on the timers. 

 

“One of you guys stirred the pot?” Joe asked metaphorically.

Joe realized neither one understood what was meant as Danse turned around to open the pot of spaghetti sauce and began stirring.

 

Shaun stood up and looked to Joe asking point blank, “Is Curie still a girlfriend to you?”

 

Joe was shocked, realizing the question would come up sooner than later. It was something he had practiced thousands of times in his head yet had hoped that Danse would of taken care of. His mouth opened and nothing could come out. All he could do was look over to Danse. Danse didn’t get much time to turn around as Shaun walked towards the door, pushing Joe out of his way as he asked, “Why won’t anyone just say what is going on?”

Shaun stormed up to Curie’s room, leaving the two men to question one another on their actions. Danse had the expression of defeat over his face as he placed the wooden spoon down, “He hit me, multiple times. He added looking down, “Also cursed a bit.” Joe reacted by wrapping an arm around his partner and resting his forehead on Danse’s shoulder. He knew he felt like he had failed Shaun. It all abruptly stopped when they both realized Shaun was storming up the stairs to Curie.

Shaun heard curie blowing her nose between sobs. “Curie… Can I come in?” he asked with a slight waver in his voice. After a few moments the door unlatched and there stood Curie biting her bottom lip, trying to hide a tissue in her hand.”

“Ah ma petite chou! Yes?”

“May I come in?”

Curie squinted her eyes slightly looking around, “Did ze boys put you up to zomesink?”

“No, honest. I..” Shaun paused and looked down to her feet for a few seconds.

 

He never understood his feelings for her up to this point. She wasn’t his mother but there was still a strong bond to her. She let him in before the two men could get up to the top of the stairs. They looked at one another and slowly moved their way to Curie’s door to hear them talking in soft tones. Danse was paranoid, he knew what was happening. Shaun was about to ask what was going on and Curie may not be able to keep her mouth shut.

 

“Curie? Shaun?” Danse asked nervously.

“Not now Dad. The two NOT boneheads are talking.” Shaun replied.

 

Curie could be heard gasping at Shauns response. Danse went to knock on the door before realizing it was a futile effort and asked, “Can we all just talk?” in a deep tone. 

Curie cleared her throat and sounded as formal as possible, “Not now. My little cabbage and I are talking privately right now.”

In the room Curie was sitting with her legs crossed at the head of her bed. Her arms wrapped around a teddy bear that she was maneuvering to rest her head on. Shaun sat at the foot of her bed with one leg dangling off the side and th other folded in so he could face her. The two felt anxiety lift being together. 

“So, the fight I got into.” Shaun looked down knowing Curie was disappointed in what had happened. “It made me wonder though. When I first met you and Joe I thought you were together. I mean, you would hold hands and sometimes kiss and stuff. So I was wondering what happened?” Curie had beamed with a smile when Shaun talked about affection with Joe.

She looked down for a second at her legs, knowing what was going to happen next. She couldn’t live a lie with him. Shaun may be the closest thing to a son she will ever get.

 

“I love him wiz all my heart, Shaun. Zings have changed though.”

“Must of not been so good then huh?”

“Ah I zink in some ways they became better.”

 

Shaun was confused and Curie could tell. She put a hand out for him as her fingers flailed for him to take it. Shaun obliged while asking, “What changed? Why?” This was a moment for Curie, she didn’t think about Nora, Danse or Joe. It was about the ability to be free in her own home with her two partners and Shaun at the same time with what could be just a few more days left. 

 

“Shaun you do understand zat I care for you, yes?” 

He nodded.

“To be honest, you are not my child” she paused for a few moments before continuing. “I love you.”

 

Shaun smiled and moved closer. She realized his hand felt clammy in hers.

 

“Yes, I love Joe.”

“What about my dad?”

 

Curie blushed and nodded quickly as she pulled her hand away from his to hug her teddy bear. Her pulse quickened at the thought of what could be next. How would he react. She didn’t exactly say anything. “Would implying make the difference.” she wondered to herself.

Shaun stood up and stepped back for a second. It wasn’t going the same way in his head as Curie was hoping. His breathing deepened and confusion seeped into his mind. Although Nora and Danse had tried to keep their situation out of Shaun’s view, he had realized what happened. From what Shaun began to gather, Danse had stolen Curie from Joe. “How could you?!” Shaun asked. He continued with his voice cracking, “Haven’t you been with Joe since before I was born?” The young man stood looking defeated, with one of his role models being cast in a horrible light. “So they were right? You are cheating on Joe with my dad?”

Curie’s eyes bulged out of her head for a split second. She felt her stomach drop at his reaction. “No, oh nono!” she said, trying to stand up to hug him. Shaun took a few steps back.

Meanwhile the two men had been pacing around outside Curie’s door, trying to half listen in but thinking about damage control with Nora or an explanation for Shaun. They heard her saying no and both bolted toward the door.

Curie explained to Shaun, “In zis house we are a little different, yes? What if I told you the zree of us were not, in fact roommates… ?” as her paranoia rose. She was afraid of him losing respect for her. Shaun tried to look away from Curie but his eyes were locked on hers. She could see the gears turning, trying to understand what she meant.

 

“So they are both your boyfriends?”

“Oui.”

“They are both okay with it?”

“Very much so, yes.” She nodded and smiled as a matter of factly.

 

The whole house was quiet. Danse fumed at what he could hear going on at the other side. Joe was relieved it was finally, at least in part out and Curie felt a huge weight lifted off her chest.

“Are you okay wiz zee idea of me hugging or kissing your dad and Joe?”

Shaun sat back on her bed a little perplexed, “Well I mean, if they are okay with it. Do they fight over you?”

“Non”

“Huh?”

“No.”

 

Curie sighed as she pointed, “You know who is probably still at zee door.” Shaun turned his head and smirked slightly at the thought. He knew exactly what both men were doing. When he went back to see Curie, her arms were out and no stuffed animal was present. Shaun smiled slightly. “Should we let them in, hear zeir side?” She asked. Shaun thought for a second. “It may put your mind at ease ma petite chou.” Curie added.

Curie reluctantly let go of Shaun as he stood up to open the door. The three men of the house stood at the threshold of Curie’s door. Danse and Joe were pensive at the confusion they saw on the 10 year olds face. “Talk downstairs?” asked Joe. Shaun nodded. Danse brooded as the situation was nowhere near his control.

As soon as the 3 men were away from the door, Curie darted out and hugged both men, pecking them both on each cheek. “J'ai attendu longtemps! Too much time has passed before our last kisses.” She wasn’t going to hide her feelings anymore. Joe, realizing it may help calm Shaun down, had pecked her back.

They made their way back downstairs and as soon as everyone sat on the couch Curie’s eyes bulged out of her head. The smell of burning food caught her nose and she darted off. Danse peeked at his phone to see no new calls had come back. 

 

Danse looked to Joe and his son and let out a deep sigh, “So this is going to be a big night for all of us huh.”


	13. Pre Deployment party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse, Curie and Shaun head to a "mandatory fun day" party before they are separated by war.

Danse, Shaun and Curie stood in the parking lot on base. They had been getting ready to head inside to a pre deployment party that awaited them in a National Guard building.

Danse stood proud in his digital uniform outside his truck. You could tell his demeanor had changed to being very formal. Curie was wearing her favorite red flannel and jeans. She had been trying to take short videos and pictures whenever possible. Shaun wore blue jeans and a black and white striped shirt. He was unable to have a serious face in most of the pictures, it was his way of handling the situation.

Shaun watched the couple walk towards the double doors to the main hall and wondered why they hadn’t held hands. He assumed that at this point it was more that Danse was in uniform and needed to show the rest of his men how to act appropriately. He was proud of Danse for being as strong as he was. It made him wonder about his biological father Nate. Did they have a going away party like this before he died? Was it one of the last times his mother Nora had seen him? Before he could keep asking himself questions, something struck him as odd, he saw women there as well. He turned to ask Danse why some people wore different uniforms but was speechless when Maxson had walked up. 

Arthur Maxson was an intense individual by default. His eyes pierced through whomever he saw, with a powerful voice that was full of passion. Curie noticed Arthur filled out his uniform with a muscular frame that put Danse to shame. Danse had made mention that Arthur didn’t show his anger often, he was just inherently intimidating to others. Curie put her hand on Shaun’s shoulder in part to comfort the young man but also to but herself at ease.

 

“Lieutenant” Maxson said in a short tone. 

“Captain, how are the festivities so far?” Danse asked. 

“Acceptable by the looks of things so far. I have already spoken to the others. I expect any of our troops to stick to the one alcoholic drink an hour rule.”

“Yes sir. I am sure we won’t let you down sir.”

“I expect no less Danse. Now that official business is done with...” Maxson looked toward Shaun and Curie.

“This is my son Shaun, and I think you remember Curie.”

 

Maxson gave them both a once over. He had always tried to take into memory his subordinates close families. He knew of Shaun and the past Danse had including the adultery with Nora and Piper. He was happy that Danse hadn’t interacted with the reporter after his divorce. Shaun let out an audible gulp and Curie smiled sheepishly and curtsied. “Ma’am, young man. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight. If there is anything you need, we are all at your service.” Maxson stated before walking off abruptly.

 

“Ma parole! He is in a good mood tonight” Curie said as her free hand covered her heart.

Shaun looked up to her, “That was sarcasm, right? Tell me that was sarcasm.”

 

Danse began to get defensive, but before he could open his mouth he could hear Haylen and his eyes began to glow. She charged up to them beaming and after a slight look from Danse was able to restrain herself, she knew he would be too formal. Curie had known of their deep friendship from when he was enlisted. She was one of the Navy Corpsman that provided medical needs for his unit. He still had a soft spot for his favorite Corpsman and it shown with his smile. 

Throughout the night Danse introduced Curie and Shaun to the other service members and their families. Shaun had noticed how everyone respected Danse, not in the way of his rank but by his actions. He looked up to how chivalrous he was, not that he was acting any different as any other time. This was different though because people would smile and move out of his way, whereas Maxon seemed to put everyone on edge. 

Curie had gotten up to get Shaun some more food, leaving Danse and Shaun at the table with another family. Danse could tell Shaun had things in his brain floating around. 

 

“What’s up sport?”

“Why does everyone treat each other differently? I notice some people are more formal than others with one another.”

“Well, part of that has to do with rank.” Danse replied, keeping it simple and not including paygrade.

“They are kind of like steps, right?”

“That’s one way to look at it. Do you remember how it works?”

“Yeah” Shaun chuckled and added, “Joe says it’s nothing like the video games though.”

 

Danse nodded, not really as much into the same things. He knew more was going through Shaun’s mind but didn’t know if he should press the issue with others present.

 

“So would Joe be able to sit with us? I mean if he was allowed to come.”

“As my guest out of a uniform, yes. If he was here as a service member it would be allowed also but it would be a bit more formal.”

 

Shaun assumed Joe couldn’t be there as a partner and that Curie would be considered more acceptable. Let alone if Danse brought both of them. His mother had explained to him a little bit about how the rule of “don't ask don’t tell” had been changed but that didn't make people any nicer. Shaun was still a little urked of the idea himself and had tried to just think of how cool the concept of having two moms and two dads, without getting to deep in how.

Danse noticed the other side of the mess hall, Curie was almost dancing around as she looked for what to get the boys. She had lectured Danse many times on his pre deployment smoking and eating habits. Haylen walked up to her because she had wanted to get Curie alone to see how things had been going “from girl to girl”. Other than Nora, Haylen was the only other person to know about the triad between Danse and his two partners. He smiled realizing what she was doing. Curie and Haylen had known each other fairly well as far as any military “mandatory fun days” had gone, or the few times he had hung out with her before his commission as an officer.

He looked to Shaun smiling and back to his dish and wondered how Joe was fairing. Danse realized he was probably with Maddy trying to forget things the only way he could, sprawled out in a hotel room doing who knows what. To be honest, he didn’t want to know.

Rhys had picked up a chair and plopped it down next to Danse. The two men didn’t notice that Curie and Shaun had been a bit startled by the abrupt presence of the newcomer. Fighting to hide her bashful expression, Curie’s eyes lingered for a second realizing that both Danse and Rhys filled out their uniforms quite well. She knew from Danse mumbling over the phone that he wasn’t taking his normal position as a ad hoc temporary supply officer. The reserves did things a bit differently with half of the command sprawled out across the country. Rhys had a look on his face of pure pleasure as he tried to talk about what could be happening as Danse tried to quell anything that he would regret being said when he went home with his family. The only thing she had been able to make out was the word power armor.

Curie picked up on it immediately and became nervous, Danse could feel her hand clenching the back of arm for support. 

 

“This isn’t the best of places Rhys,” Danse said in a low grovely tone.

 

Corpsman Haylen snuck her way over, knowing the look of the two Marines was making Curie’s complexion pale over. Unalike her boyfriend, she was able to keep her composure about the coming operation. Haylen covered Rhys’ eyes and asked, “Guess who?”

They were providing security over a special team that would be bringing experimental technology onto the field. A few people by this point had heard of the T-45 power armor yet most thought it was all propaganda. Maxon and his subordinates knew differently. Danse didn’t understand why, it wasn’t his place to question, yet if it were to get to the hands of the NCR so soon it could extend the war indefinitely.

With Haylen’s arrival the tone and path of conversation changed. Danse and his partner sighed a breath of relief almost in sync. The conversation quickly changed and the rest of the night would prove to be uneventful until the car ride home.

Danse was driving home with Curie leaning toward him in the passenger seat. She was pretending to sleep and fighting the urge to wrap her arms around his bicep knowing there would be a lecture on vehicle operation safety. One that if the shoe was on the other foot would be giving to someone else. The back seat was empty.

Nora opted to take Shaun back to her home instead of having Danse drop him off the next morning. Although she hid it, there was still a jealous streak that Curie was the woman in his life. With how things had happened with her late husband Nate, she realized they should have a little more time together. Shaun would just be going straight to bed anyway.

 

“Aon amour…” Curie fought the urge to ask but her fears began to kick in from things she overhead before, “You will be safe… Yes?”

“Always sweetheart.” Danse replied giving her a quick look out of the corner of his eye with a smile. His tone was deeper than usual.

“My composure is…”

“Curie, it’s okay. I love you very much.”

“How is Joe able to stay so…” she gasped lightly trying to fight her eyes from tearing up, “So strong. I don’t know if I can do zis my love.”

 

Danse didn’t speak, instead he took a short deep sigh and pulled his right hand off the wheel and went looking for her hand. Their fingers interlocked and as she leaned into hiss the back of his hand Danse could feel her teardrops falling on his skin. He had been able to keep his emotions on even keel up to this point. Danse knew that the three of them were all in a world of hurt one way or another. Each had handled things their own ways. Curie was cooking and baking in between her studies while Danse spent time going over paperwork for his military subordinates and with the help of his mentor Nick Valentine, he could bury himself in whatever work or take off whenever he wanted. Danse feared what was going on in the mind of Joe. Danse wasn’t into whatever the things Maddy and joe wereminto doing on any given night. There was a certain jealousy that Curie and Danse had about the situation Joe and Maddy had. 

It was true that to this point Maddy had caused ripples in the water. Danse had rolled his eyes more at Curie’s responses and the reasoning Joe had initiated with someone new. The duo had felt as if they were in some aspect inadequate to the needs of their mutual partner. Danse was more so okay with it, not liking the idea of being tied down and swatted with various expensive tools. For him it was a waste of money and time. Curie on the other hand had felt her world fall apart. Joe was the staple in her life ever since she had struck out on her own. She had never felt like any other woman was competition for his affection. When the dust settled emotionally, everyone in the house had seen a spike in sex drive. 

Danse leaving was going to change things. Curie thought that if there was no Maddy then she could handle things better. She had felt as if both her men were leaving her, although it wasn’t the case. 

They arrived at the house and before Curie had realized, she had been weeping into his forearm for about ten minutes in the garage. Danse had been stroking his fingers through her short hair and pecking at the back of her head.

 

“Sweetheart, let’s head inside.”

“Ah, mascara on your uniform! My apologies.”

Danse smiled slightly before kissing her temple gently, “C’mon. Let’s get you inside.”


End file.
